Naughty Dreams Turned To Reality!
by Sara1991
Summary: Formally known as Tohru's Naughty Turned To Reality! New Summary inside. I DONOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY MENTION OF RAPE! DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT... Also, plz note that I started writing this before reading the manga & only having seen the original anime...
1. The Phone Call!

**Tohru's Naughty Dreams Turned To Reality!**

* * *

After Tohru is raped by Akito she & all of the former male zodiac start having dirty dreams about what it would be like to have lost her virginity or in the men's cases taking her virginity. What happens when (aside from the whole taking virginity) those dreams come true? With Akito out of the way as leader of the family, a new mystery leader has taken over. However, with that being said only Shigure, Hatori, Ayame & Kagura know of their new leader's true identity. This new leader has a gift of his/her own & has decided to grant the Sohma family's wish-for Tohru to belong to all of them. But what's in it for this new leader?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Phone Call!**

* * *

Tohru x Kyou

Tohru x Yuki

Tohru x Shigure

Tohru x Hatsuharu

Tohru x Hatori

Tohru x Ayame

Tohru x Kagura (Starts out as fuck buddies-moves onto Sister like relationship)

Tohru x Kureno

Tohru x Momiji

Tohru x Ritsu

Tohru x Rin (Starts out as fuck buddies-moves onto Sister like relationship)

Tohru x Kisa (Sister like relationship)

Tohru x Hiro (Brother like relationship)

Tohru x Kazuma (Father like relationship)

* * *

It started out just like any other day at the Sohma's; Shigure was fantasizing about whatever it is he fantasizes about, Kyo was picking a fight with Yuki…again and Tohru was cooking when all of the sudden the phone rang.

"Now who could that be?" Shigure asked as he went to the phone.

"Hello?" Shigure asked.

 _"Hello Shigure."_ The voice on the other end replied.

"Oh Akito, what do I owe the pleasure?" Shigure asked getting the others' attentions.

 _"Is Ms. Honda there?"_ Akito asked.

"Yes, she is; she's cooking right now." Shigure answered hesitant.

 _"Could I speak with her please?"_ Akito asked again.

"I don't see why not. Tohru, could you come here please? Akito wishes to speak with you." Shigure answered and then called to Tohru.

"Hello?" Tohru asked answering the phone.

 _"Aww. Ms. Honda. You know who you're speaking to correct?"_ Akito asked.

"Yes, this is Akito-head of the Sohma family." Tohru replied.

 _"Good. Now I need you to listen to me very carefully."_ Akito started.

"Yes?" Tohru asked a bit nervous.

 _"I would like it if you would come visit me later tonight. you may finish cooking and then you can also eat with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo. But please come see me right after. Do you understand me?"_ Akito asked.

"Yes of course." Tohru replied.

 _"Good. See you later then."_ Akito said simply.

"See you later." Tohru said as well as they hung up.

"What was that all about?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"Yes, Ms. Honda; what did Akito want?" Yuki asked also annoyed.

"He wants me to come see him tonight." Tohru said softly as she went back to cooking.

"Why?" Yuki and Kyo asked at the same time.

"He didn't really say; he just said to come over later tonight." Tohru said softly.

"Did he say come alone?" Kyo asked seriously.

"No, he didn't really specify. I'll be ok on my own though." Tohru said with a smile.

"Are you crazy? We're not going to let you go on your own!" Kyo shot out angry that the girl he loved was seriously thinking about going to see Akito on her own.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I think he just wants to talk." Tohru said looking at Kyo.

Kyo and Tohru had been dating for a few months now…since she broke the curse. And since they had started dating Kyo has become really protective; she didn't really seem to notice.

"He never just wants to talk! The last time you seen him, he nearly beat the shit out of you! Or don't you remember?" Kyo asked pissed off.

"But he's calmed down a lot since then; he even seems happy." Tohru said with a smile.

"Fine; go on your own!" Kyo exclaimed running out of the house.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make him so mad." Tohru said looking onward.

"Don't worry Ms. Honda; he'll come back when his pride gets out of his own way." Yuki said with a reassuring smile.

You see, Yuki has feelings for Tohru as well. But because she's with Kyo, he doesn't say anything.

Truth be told…most of the Sohma's love Tohru, but don't say anything.

"Are you sure you'll be ok on your own?" Shigure asked snapping Tohru out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes, I'm sure. Don't you worry about me!" Tohru said with that same goofy smile of hers.

 **Half an Hour Later: **

"Ok boys; food's ready!" Tohru said as she set the table.

Kyo had yet to return when they sat down to eat so the three of them ate and had polite conversations.

Yuki scolded Shigure on many occasions for his pervertedness and apologized to Tohru who just looked onward with interest; she's still not the brightest bulb when it came to sex or anything to do with sex.

 **After Dinner: **

"Well…I'd better get going; I don't wanna keep Akito waiting too long." Tohru said as she picked everything up.

"Ok, stay safe." Shigure said simply.

"I will." Tohru said with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" Yuki asked as Tohru got her coat and shoes on.

"I'm sure. I'll see you both later; hopefully Kyo will be home." Tohru said heading out…


	2. Oh No Tohru!

**Tohru's Naughty Dreams Turned To Reality!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Oh No Tohru**

"Mr. Akito, Ms. Tohru is here." A butler said leading Tohru into Akito's room.

"Ahhh good. Leave us Jenkins." Akito said simply as Tohru walked in.

"Yes sir." The butler said bowing before heading out.

"Tohru, I'm so glad you could make it. Please, sit." Akito said politely with a smile as Tohru sat in front of him.

"You look well today Akito." Tohru said politely as she always does.

"I feel well; thank you for noticing Tohru. How are you feeling today?" Akito asked with a wicked grin that went unnoticed to Tohru.

"I'm good, thank you for asking." Tohru said with a smile.

Hatori was out running an errand that Akito asked him to do for him…so he was out of the house. And all the others who may have been there at the time knew better then to bother him when he had company.

"Ms. Honda, I realized that I never thanked you properly for breaking the curse on our family. That's one of the reasons I asked you here, was to thank you. Another reason I asked you here was to apologize to you for how I acted the last time we seen each other. That was wrong of me and I realize that now. So, I'm sincerely sorry for how that all went down." Akito said with that same wicked smile.

"Oh that's ok; I'm only glad I helped all of you." Tohru said smiling, completely oblivious that Akito was planning something.

"So…how is it living with Shigure and the others? Are they treating you well? And you're dating Kyo now? How is that going for you?" Akito asked looking at her intently.

"Oh, I love it there; we're all very happy. And yes, Kyo and I are dating; for a few months now and its great!" Tohru said with that same stupid smile of hers.

"Oh? So how is the sex?" Akito asked out of the blue.

At first the question went over Tohru's head as they sat in silence before she understood the question.

"Kyo and I haven't had sex yet." Tohru said, starting to become uncomfortable.

"You expect me to believe that? Maybe you haven't, maybe you're telling the truth. But I highly doubt that; you live with three men. So you must've at least had sex with one of them. Or…or maybe you all had sex together. That's it, isn't it; you've had sex with all three of them!" Akito exclaimed making Tohru fall backwards as he jumped in front of her.

"Ma-maybe I-I shou-should go now…" Tohru stuttered out, instantly afraid.

"No…I don't think so. A pretty little girl like you; I know you four are fucking in Shigure's house. I want some of that action as well." Akito said pushing Tohru down.

"Ummm…I don't think we should do this; I love Kyo and I've never had sex before…" Tohru said trying to be brave, but Akito could hear the fear in her; it only turned him on even more.

"You lying little hussy!" Akito screamed, pissed as he ripped her clothes off.

"But you're a cute little lying hussy…" Akito said tracing her body with his finger.

"A-Akito…plea-please stop…" Tohru stuttered, paralyzed with fear.

"No…I don't think so…" Akito said pulling his clothing off as well.

After all was said Akito did all that he needed to do to prepare her for him; she was crying the entire time. And her cries only got louder when he entered her, breaking her barrier and taking her virginity.

"Oh…I guess you weren't lying, were you? You really were a virgin weren't you?" Akito asked smiling as he pushed in more and more despite her begging him to stop.

"Plea-please Ak-Akito, stop! I-it hurts!" Tohru cried, her vision blurring from her tears.

"SHUT UP!" Akito yelled slapping Tohru across the face before slamming her head down; he then started going as fast as he could.

'Please…somebody help me…" Tohru thought as she screamed once or twice more before blacking out.

"What is going on in her-?" Hatori started to ask as he burst in on Akito raping Tohru.

"Akito, what are you doing?! Ayame, get in here; I need your help!" Hatori yelled enraged as he and Ayame pulled him off of an unconscious Tohru…but not before he came all over her.

"That little slut! She should be living here with me and not those three morons!" Akito yelled fighting against Ayame and Hatori.

"What's going on in here? We can hear screaming all the way from the entrance of the house." Shigure and Kureno said; but just stood there shocked at the sight in front of them. Tohru lay naked and unconscious on the floor with Akito's cum all over her while Hatori and Ayame struggled to hold Akito back.

After a few minutes ticked by they finally got their act together as Kureno went to help hold back Akito while Shigure got Tohru and her things and took her out of the room and to Hatori's living area where he got her cleaned up. But he did not dress her; instead he just covered her up just in case Hatori said something.

About fifteen minutes later Hatori came in with three police men and Tohru slowly started to stir awake.

"We understand that you were raped Ms. Honda…" One of the cops said looking at Tohru who just nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

"Well, it's going to be ok now. With the testimonies of your friends here, Mr. Akito Sohma will be going to jail. Hopefully for a long while…but we never really know. Mr. Hatori Sohma will now take care of you. We just need the evidence when you're done; we'll be out front waiting." The cop said handing Hatori everything he would need.

"Ok, Tohru…I am deeply sorry about all this, but I need you to pee in this cup. And I need to get some pictures before you can get dressed. We'll get this all taken care of ok?" Hatori asked handing Tohru everything she needed.

"Thank you." Tohru said softly as she went to the bathroom.

Kureno and Ayame had already left…after Hatori told them not to tell anyone anything until they found out what Tohru wanted.

"Shigure…what brought you here today? What brought her here today?" Hatori asked looking directly at the former dog.

"Akito asked her to come over when he called earlier. I came over because I went on a walk and I just so happen to be walking by; thought I would see how everything was going or if Tohru wanted a partner walking home." Shigure said honestly. "Where were you; why weren't you home?" Shigure then asked.

"Oh…I see. Akito said he wanted something particular for dinner and we didn't have it; so he sent me out. I didn't even know he asked Tohru to come over. I guess no one ever thought he was capable of raping…let alone Tohru." Hatori said sighing as he dug through some of his cabinets.

After a few minutes Tohru came out with everything Hatori said he and the police needed. They then took pictures which Tohru was very shy with.

Hatori also did everything that he had to do for a rape kit and sent it along with the police.

When he came back Tohru was fully dressed and crying into Shigure's shoulder.

"Tohru?" Hatori said gently sitting at his desk.

"Ye-yes?" Tohru asked through tears.

"Take this." Hatori said simply handing her a pill.

"What is it?" Tohru asked looking at Hatori through blurred vision.

"It's the Plan B. Pill. It will prevent you from becoming pregnant just in case." Hatori said handing her a bottle of water.

Tohru took the pill and went back to crying on Shigure's shoulder until she fell asleep from all the crying.

"Shigure…take her home and just let her rest." Hatori sighed as he leaned against his desk.

"Yeah…" Shigure said sighing as he picked up the sleeping girl and carried her home.

"Welcome home! What on earth happened to Ms. Honda?!" Yuki asked right away, shocked once he seen Shigure carrying Tohru.

"Akito raped her…" Shigure said simply, walking right past Yuki as he carried Tohru to her room.

"What?! You're joking right?" Yuki asked pissed off.

"No…Hatori came home to find him and with the help of Ayame they got him off of her. Kureno and I showed up shortly after and Kureno helped hold him back while I got her out of there; she was unconscious. Akito has been arrested and was taken to jail and Hatori did a rape kit on her. Now it's just time for her to rest and heal." Shigure said as he placed Tohru in her bed and took her shoes off before covering her up.

"Great…so what are we going to tell Kyo when he gets back?" Yuki asked as they headed back downstairs, leaving her door open just in case.

"I'm not sure…" Shigure sighed as they sat in the living room and waited; waited for the day to be over and for Kyo to get home…


	3. Kyo!

**Chapter 3: Kyo**

* * *

"I'm home! Is Tohru back from Akito's yet?" Kyo asked coming in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Yes, she's back…but she's asleep." Yuki said simply.

"Kyo, we need to talk." Shigure said simply, looking directly at Kyo; indicating it was of the utmost importance they talk…and talk now.

"Yeah what do you want?" Kyo asked annoyed as he stood there.

"You might want to sit down for this." Yuki said simply, closing his eyes.

"Why should I rat boy?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"You damn cat; we're trying to tell you something important! Now is not the time to argue! Now sit your ass down and listen!" Yuki yelled quietly as not to wake Tohru; but he was annoyed.

"Come on you two…not now. Please just sit down." Shigure said pleading with the two.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kyo asked sitting down.

"Kyo…sigh…there's no easy way to say this…" Shigure started, unsure of how to actually say this.

"Spill it you mangy mutt!" Kyo exclaimed, annoyed as he started tapping his foot.

"Kyo, Tohru was raped…" Shigure sighed.

…

Kyo was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up again, "You-you're lying…"

"No Kyo; we're not. Hatori and Ayame walked in on Akito doing the deed and pulled him off of her. Kureno and I showed up later and I got her out of there." Shigure explained.

"I knew letting her go there alone was a bad idea! I knew…" I yelled standing up quickly and then fell to his knees.

"Yes Kyo, we know; we agree. We knew it was wrong, but we didn't do anything. That being said, no one thought that he would go this far." Yuki said simply.

"What about Tohru? Is she ok?" Kyo asked looking at Shigure and Yuki.

"Well…right now she's asleep; she cried herself to sleep in Hatori's office. Hatori did her rape kit and all that; I got her cleaned up and she took a Plan B pill just to make sure she didn't become pregnant…just in case." Shigure explained to Kyo.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Get him off! Get him off! Please somebody help me!" The guys heard Tohru scream from her room.

"TOHRU!" The guys yelled running to her room.

When they got there they found her tossing and turning in her room, screaming, having a nightmare.

"Tohru wake up; you're having a nightmare…" Kyo said sitting on her bed next to her while gently shaking her.

"Wha-Kyo?" Tohru asked waking up in a shock.

"Yeah, it's me." Kyo said and then made a noise when Tohru threw herself at him and cried into his chest.

"It's ok; I'm here now." Kyo said rubbing Tohru's back.

"Where is he now?" Kyo asked Shigure.

"Jail. But we don't know for how long…" Shigure responded.

"He's lucky he's in there and I didn't get a hold of him first." Kyo said angrily, holding onto Tohru even tighter.

Yuki was about to say something, but Shigure stopped him.

"Not now Yuki; Tohru doesn't need the added stress. We'll just leave you two alone; come along now Yuki." Shigure said patting Yuki on the head.

"I'm coming. Oh and Shigure…don't ever pat me on the head like that again." Yuki said following Shigure out.

"Kyo…" Tohru said softly.

"Yes, what is it?" Kyo asked calmly, holding back his anger.

"Will you lay with me?" Tohru asked softly scooting backwards.

"Sure…" Kyo said lying down next to her while holding her hand.

"Kyo…" Tohru said softly, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Yeah?" Kyo asked looking at her, hurting that he couldn't protect her.

"I'm sorry." Tohru said scooting to him a little.

"It's not your fault." Kyo said simply, rubbing away her tears.

"But I should've listened and not gone alone." Tohru said softly, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, you probably should've…but you didn't. But it's not your fault; you didn't think he'd do that to you. You thought he just wanted to talk; you wanted to see the good in him like you do with almost everyone." Kyo sighed into her hair.

'Why did she have to go at all? Why didn't I sense any of this coming? Why couldn't I protect her?' Kyo thought to himself as he held onto Tohru even more.

Normally at this point Shigure would come into the room shouting something perverted like he always does…normally something along the lines of "oh my little flower…Kyo, what are you doing to her; you naughty, naughty cat!" or "Ohhhh Kyo's deflowering my little flower!" or something along those lines and then he would start rolling all over the floor laughing his ass off until Yuki would come by and hit him over the head. And then he and Kyo would start fighting about something or other…usually about how Kyo would kick his ass and how Yuki would fight that by saying that he wasn't strong enough and never will be.

However, in Tohru's current predicament, Shigure decided to behave himself, so Yuki wouldn't have to do anything to start anything. Instead they just left Tohru's door open, stood on either side of it and listened to the two of them talk or cry until the two of them fell asleep holding each other. Kyo had had his arms wrapped around Tohru protectively while she held onto his shirt.

 **The Next Morning:**

The nest morning Tohru woke up in her bed…alone; Kyo was nowhere to be found. However, she did find a note that Kyo left behind.

 _Dear Tohru, my love,_

 _I have decided to go train in the mountains for a month. Please understand that_  
 _this isn't your fault. I just need to become stronger so that I can protect you._  
 _I promise you that I will be back for you and when I do, I will hopefully be the_  
 _man that you will love more than anything else._  
 _Eh…bla bla bla…I love you, see you in a month._

Kyo.

After reading his letter, Tohru couldn't help but shed some tears; she loved him just the way he was.

After a few minutes she walked downstairs, still in her pajamas, hair a mess and tears in her eyes.

"Ahh, Ms. Honda, you're awake." Yuki said with a small smile,

"Tohru!" Shigure exclaimed exited, hugging her right away.

"What's the matter Tohru? We're here for you whenever you need." Shigure said holding her at arm's length by her shoulders.

"I don't know where the cat went, but I'm sure he'll be back." Yuki said causing Tohru to put her face in Shigure's chest and cry while holding onto him.

"To-Tohru…What's the matter?" Shigure asked shocked, holding onto the young girl in his arms.

After a few minutes she dropped Kyo's letter, which Yuki seen right away; he picked it up and read it.

"That damn cat…I can't believe he just left like that…" Yuki growled, slamming the letter down on the table before heading out.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked shocked and confused.

"Out for awhile!" Yuki exclaimed running off.

"Don't tell anyone yet! It should be Tohru's decision when people find out!" Shigure yelled back, to which Yuki put his hand up.

"Ok...Tohru…do you want to sit down for awhile? I can call Hatori; he can bring you something to eat." Shigure said, to which Tohru only nodded as he helped her to the couch.

"Poor Tohru…" Shigure sighed as he went into the other room to call Hatori to see if he'd bring something over to eat.

While talking to Hatori he had found out that Ayame opened his big mouth so now everyone knows.

Well, Kureno told Uo…but that's because he came home all stressed and Uo could tell something was wrong; so she bent his arm backwards until he spilled the beans.

After he told her what had happened she had spazzed out…but Kureno was able to calm her down and told her that Tohru needed some space; to give her a few days. Uo said she'd give her two and then her and Hana would be over no matter what…


	4. Kagura & A Mystery!

**Chapter 4: Kagura & A Mystery**

* * *

Sorry I'm not updating quickly. I have other stories that I'm also updating & I try to update chapters for each story after I get chapters for others done as well...but here's the next chapter for this.

I'm open to ideas or requests for this or others...

* * *

It had been a week since Tohru was raped and she was slowly starting to adjust to life as it is. She was however, having a very hard time with adjusting not being a virgin anymore though; she wanted so badly to lose it to Kyo. But now that it was gone, she had started dreaming about losing her virginity to some of the others as well…but mainly Kyo…and in many different ways; every time she has those dreams she cries.

Today Tohru was visited by not only Hana and Uo, but also Kagura; who just arrived while Hana and Uo were just about to leave.

"Oh hey…Kagura right?" Uo asked standing up.

"Yes, that's correct. And you're Arisa Uotani and that's Saki Hanajima." Kagura said smiling.

"Yes, that's us." Uo said simply while Hana stood there looking on.

"Yes…well I'm glad you're here; I wanted to run something by you two and Tohru." Kagura said seriously.

"Yes, what is it?" Tohru asked softly.

"Well…Kyo will be back in a few weeks…I was wondering if maybe sometime before he gets back if maybe you'd like to have a party for just us girls…" Kagura said slowly, playing with her fingers.

"A party for just us girls?" Tohru asked confused.

"Well yeah. It'd just be you girls, me, Kisa, Rin and Mine…oh and any of your other female friends you may have." Kagura said looking at Tohru.

"Oh, I think that'd be wonderful!" Tohru said excitedly…the first time in a week.

"Sounds great! It's just what us girls need!" Uo said as she hugged Tohru.

"Yes…that does sound nice. Where and when will we be having this party?" Hana asked simply, also hugging Tohru.

"Well…it'll be at our family's spa and whenever you three have free time. Kisa, Rin, Mina and I can be available at any time." Kagura said simply looking at the girls in front of her.

"Well…we get out early for spring break this year…we could do it then…" Tohru said softly.

"Sounds fantastic! I'm surprised the guys aren't fussing about going…" Uo said with a wicked smile.

"Yes, that sounds like a find plan. Yes…but it does not matter what the boys want." Hana said as she went into her own little world.

"Well…Momiji and Ayame wanted to go pretty badly…but as Ms. Hanajima said, it doesn't matter what they want; this trip is for us girls and us girls alone. And Hiro…he wanted to go until he found out you two were also invited. Seems like you two scare him or something…which is new; he's normally not afraid of anyone. But…it's actually kind of funny because he can kind of be a brat…" Kagura said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Uo and Hana said at the same time as Tohru just sat there smiling.

"So then it's settled!" Tohru said with determination.

"It is!" The other girls called as Shigure and Yuki walked in.

"Uh…what's settled?" Yuki asked while Shigure just looked on.

"We're having girls' days at the family spa the few days before spring break! Just us girls, so you can forget about even asking to come with…" Kagura said dangerously.

Yuki was going to say something when Shigure butted in.

"Sounds like a great time; you girls will have a fantastic time! Come Yuki; we need to go grocery shopping." Shigure said as he grabbed Yuki's arm.

"Oh, I can do that…" Tohru started.

"Oh it's all good Tohru; we have places to be before anyways. Don't you worry and you just stay here and relax. It's all good." Shigure said dragging Yuki out of the house.

"Will you be ok on your own Tohru?" Hana asked looking at Tohru; she had to get home and start preparing for her family and Uo had to get to work.

"I'll be ok." Tohru said with a smile.

"She won't be alone; I'll be here! I'll be here until tomorrow." Kagura said simply.

"Ok. Well, at least she's not alone. We'll see you later; take care Tohru. And thank you for staying." Uo said hugging Tohru tightly and then actually hugged Kagura.

"Yes, take care. And take care of our Tohru." Hana said also hugging Tohru.

Tohru and Kagura stood at the door waving to Uo and Hana as they left; the stood there until they were no longer in sight before Kagura dragged Tohru back inside and up to her room.

"Uh…Kagura…where are we going?" Tohru asked a little confused.

"We're going to your room. I think we need to have our woman to woman talk." Kagura said once they made it to her room and shut her door behind them.

"Ok…" Tohru said a bit unsure.

"Now…I know you're probably sick of talking about what happened with Akito and you've already talked to almost everyone about it…but I want you to know I'm here for you." Kagura said softly.

"Umm…there is something…" Tohru started.

"Yeah, what is it? And you didn't talk to Uo or Hana about this?" Kagura asked kind of shocked.

"Well…it's not something I could tell them…or Kyo. Ever since Aki…he did that I've been having dreams…" Tohru started.

"Well…that's normal…" Kagura assured.

"About more than just Kyo? I've been having dreams about Yuki and Haru and even Shigure and Ayame even Hatori…" Tohru said looking down, tears in her eyes.

"Oh…I see…that's ok; you're just confused. It's fine Tohru. All that matters is that you love Kyo and that these are just dreams. Oh and that Kyo doesn't find out…" Kagura said simply with a smile.

"Ok…but I don't know what to do about these dreams…I always wake up sweaty and all hot and I don't know how to take care of it…" Tohru confessed.

"Oh…that's simple…you touch yourself!" Kagura exclaimed happily.

"Wh-what?" Tohru asked turning red.

"You touch yourself. You know, you rub yourself down there. Haven't you ever maturbated before?" Kagura asked confused.

"N-no…I-I've nev-never done anything like that. I-I don't know what to do…" Tohru stuttered out, blushing furiously.

"Oh…I see…do you want me to show you? I can show you how to feel good…so that way if you and Kyo ever get further then kissing…" Kagura offered seriously, looking at Tohru.

"Oh…ummm sure…" Tohru said all flustered.

"Ok…well first you need to remove your clothes…you can leave your bra and panties on though…if you'd like." Kagura said as she too removed her clothes.

"Ok…" Tohru said slowly as she removed her shirt and shorts.

"Good…now lay on the bed…and Tohru…you have a great body." Kagura said as the two girls got into bed unaware that Shigure had come back into the house; he had forgotten something. Yuki had decided to go for a walk and then walked to his vegetable garden.

"What have we got here?" Shigure asked quietly to himself as he peeked through the crack of Tohru's door.

"Ok Tohru…just lay back and relax; I'll show you how you can please yourself. Are you ready?" Kagura asked sitting next to Tohru.

"Ye-yes…" Tohru said nervously.

"Ok…first thing you can do to yourself is feel your breasts up…like this." Kagura said as she softly pressed on Tohru's breasts and started rubbing causing Tohru to softly moan.

"If you think that feels good wait until you feel this…" Kagura said as she pushed Tohru's bra up and started feeling up her bare breasts causing Tohru to really moan.

"Kagura?" Tohru asked softly.

"Yes, what is it?" Kagura asked.

"Can I touch you?" Tohru asked softly.

"Oh…sure; just hold on a second." Kagura said as she removed her bra.

After it was gone she reached down to start rubbing Tohru's breasts while Tohru started slowly rub Kagura's…both girls moaning in sync while Shigure stood outside the door shocked and in awe at the same time as he began to masturbate at the site in front of him.

After a few minutes, without asking Kagura pulled Tohru's panties down and then her own.

Shigure nearly fell over when he seen Kagura insert a finger inside of Tohru and then helped Tohru insert a finger into her.

'Oh my…these girls are going to drive me crazy…' Shigure thought to himself as he pumped his cock as the girls pumped their fingers into each other's pussies.

"Ka-Kagura…som-something's hap-happening…" Tohru cried out as she felt a tightening feeling in her stomach and her core get hotter.

"It's ok Tohru; I feel it too. You're about to cum; just let it out. And it's ok to cry out or scream…" Kagura explained as she felt her orgasm about to hit.

'I'm about to cum as well…' Shigure thought to himself as he began to pump himself even faster.

"Ahhhhh!" Both girls cried as they came all over each others' hands.

"So Tohru…how do you feel now?" Kagura asked softly as she straddled Tohru's hips.

"I feel a lot better actually. What about you?" Tohru asked softly.

"I really good as well…but…I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to continue…" Kagura said blushing making Tohru blush and Shigure silently fall to his knees in shock after he came.

"What do you want to do now?" Tohru asked confused.

"Will you let me show you?" Kagura asked softly.

"Yes…" Tohru said just as softly and then was shocked when she felt Kagura's lips against hers as she started grinding her hips against hers.

"Oh mmmnmmm…" Tohru moaned out at the new feeling.

"Spread you legs Tohru." Kagura commanded softly.

After a few seconds Tohru did as she was told and that's when she really started moaning; Kagura started rubbing her pussy against Tohru's pussy.

After a few minutes…much to Shigure's pleasure…Tohru had started moving her hips along with Kagura's.

Moans filled Tohru's room and the hallway as Tohru and Kagura made love while Shigure masturbated outside of Tohru's door.

After a few minutes all three came; Tohru and Kagura crying out as Shigure stifled his moans.

"Now how do you feel?" Kagura asked with a smile.

"Great…" Tohru breathed out.

"Good…I feel great too." Kagura said as she started putting her clothes back on, Tohru doing the same…red in the face.

After they were dressed they laid back down and eventually fell asleep, taking a two hour nap while Shigure went out to do what he needed to do.

'Oh mom…I just made love to Kagura…a girl. But I still love Kyo. What am I going to do?' Were Tohru's last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep.

 **Meanwhile…Elsewhere:**

"Has it started Shigure? You look…flushed." A voice said as Shigure knelt before a dark room.

"Yes…it has." Shigure answered.

"With who?" The voice asked again.

"Akito raped her a week ago. And today she admitted to Kagura she's been having dreams…and then they made love a little bit ago." Shigure explained.

"Good, good. Then it has begun." The voice said with a smile.

"Yes…so how are we going to do this?" Shigure asked looking down.

"First Kyo needs to come home and they need to make love. After that it should all fall into place." The voice explained.

"Yes of course." Shigure said with a slight smile…


	5. The Bus!

**Chapter 5: The Bus!**

* * *

Sorry about not updating sooner. I have severe R.A. I've been really sore as of late...especially my fingers. Also I've had really bad writer's block. With that being said, I apologize in advance for the very short chapter.

Also I'm open to ideas if any come up...

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Tohru's and Kagura's exciting night and now every time they see each other they blush constantly.

Tohru, Uo and Hana were at the bus stop waiting for Kagura, Kisa, Rin and Mine.

"So…Orange Top will be back in a few days; I bet that'll be nice." Uo said as she stretched.

"Yes…and then we'll have to make sure he never leaves our Tohru alone ever again." Hana said with wicked eyes.

"Sounds like a good plan Hana; we'll tie him up and lock him in a closet if we have to." Uo said with determination as she made a fist.

"Uh um…" Tohru was freaking out a little bit over what she was hearing.

Pretty soon the others came rolling up in a rather large party bus…much larger than any other busses that Tohru, Uo and Hana had ever seen before.

"Come on ladies; get on and enjoy the bus!" Kagura called happily.

"Alright! Party!" Uo called out excitedly as she, Tohru and Hana entered the bus.

"Aw yes, woohoo…" Hana said excitedly…well as excited as only Hana could.

"This is one of the nicest busses I've ever seen before. Damn rich people…" Uo said looking around before muttering under her breath.

"Sissy!" Kisa cried hugging Tohru.

"Kisa; it's so good to see you again!" Tohru said excitedly.

"How are you doing?" Rin asked from her seat.

"I'm doing better. What about you; how are you feeling? How is Haru?" Tohru asked calmly.

"We're doing very good; Haru's a pain in the ass as per normal. But…I love him. How are all of you doing? You two must be Tohru's best friends." Rin said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Tohru said softly as she sighed in relief.

"Yes, I'm Arisa Uotani. But like most, you may call me Uo." Uo said simply as she sat back on a seat.

"Yes…and I'm Saki Hanajima; I don't care what you call me." Hana said in her monotone tone of voice…it even started to creep Rin out a little.

"Ok then…Well I'm Rin, this is Kisa and you know Kagura already." Rin said backing away a little.

"There are such wonderful waves here." Hana said oozing with excitement as only she could.

"So what's the plan for the weekend?" Tohru asked looking at everyone.

"We're just going to have a good long weekend and relax. We're also going to take nice long baths and play table tennis and eat like queens." Kagura said happily as the bus made its way up to the resort…


	6. A Plan!

**Chapter 6: A Plan!**

* * *

"So the girls are at your family's spa for a few days; is that correct?" The mysterious voice asked Shigure as he sat in front of a door in a lightly lit room.

"Yes, that's correct." Shigure responded.

"Yes…her two friends are with as well?" The voice asked a bit disappointed.

"Yes, that's correct also." Shigure replied once again.

"As much as I would like Ms. Honda to be happy, those two friends of hers are going to be a problem I do believe. They need to be taken care of. And by taken care of…I mean gotten rid of. I do not care how you do it, but it needs to be done. Either sends them far, far away. Or…" The mystery voice said simply.

"Yes of course; I understand. It shall be taken care of. What of Akito? I hear he's getting out in a few weeks." Shigure said bowing.

"Good. Don't worry about Akito; I'll take care of him. But for now be gone. I am getting a headache, so I am going to lie down for awhile. Come back in a few days and we'll discuss this further." The mystery voice said politely sending Shigure off.

"Yes my new leader; have a wonderful nap. Oh, and thank you for all that you are doing for us." Shigure said as he got up and headed out.

"What did our new family leader have to say?" Ayame asked prancing around.

"Do we have to do anything specific now?" Hatori asked in a stoic tone of voice.

"Our fearless family leader said that we need to get rid of Ms. Uotani and Ms. Hanajima and not to worry about Akito because that will be taken care of." Shigure said simply.

"What do you mean by get rid of?" Ayame asked calmly, very unlike him.

"We either need to send them far, far away or…yeah…" Shigure explained.

"But won't that upset the princess?" Ayame asked going back to his old antics.

"Our leader seems to have a plan for that as well…" Shigure explained.

"Of course he/she does…" Hatori said slightly suspicious. But he doesn't say anything because he wants Tohru as well as everyone else.

"I guess we should come up with a plan then shouldn't we?" Ayame asked as both he and Shigure looked at Hatori.

"Of course you two would look at me to make the plan…" Hatori said somewhat annoyed.

"But you're the best plan maker out of the three of us Ha'ri!" Ayame whined.

"He's right Haa-San." Shigure said simply.

"Yeah, whatever…I guess I'll come up with something…" Hatori said sighing as he walked away.

"We'll see you later then!" Shigure and Ayame said smiling and waving back at him.

"So what are we going to do now Gure?" Ayame asked with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not sure Aya, I'm not sure." Shigure sighed.

"Would you like to spend the night?" Shigure asked as he regained his composure.

"Oh Gure, you've read my mind." Aya said reaching out for Shigure.

"Oh Mon Ami!" Shigure said excitedly, also reaching for Ayame. (Sorry, I don't know any other French.)

After that they gave each other thumbs up and went skipping along to Shigure's home.


	7. Dun! Dun! Dun! & Kyo's Return!

**Chapter 6: Dun! Dun! Dun! & Kyo's Return!**

* * *

It had been about two days since Tohru and gang had gotten back from the spa and Tohru hasn't heard anything from Kyo yet.

"Tohru, we're going out for a little bit. Are you going to be alright on your own?" Shigure asked kindly as they walked out of the supermarket.

"Yes, I'll be ok. Thank you for worrying about me; but you really don't have to." Tohru said softly as Yuki walked next to them.

"How can we not? Our precious flower here all alone!" Shigure exclaimed making a scene outside of the supermarket.

"I'm sure Ms. Honda will be just fine after we drop her off. Will you calm down; people are staring…" Yuki said annoyed as a crowd of people just stared at them.

"Yes, I'm sure you right. Uh. Tohru is something wrong?" Shigure asked when he noticed Tohru staring at the daily news paper.

When he seen what she was reading he also just stared in shock.

The headline read:

 **Akito Sohma Found Dead in His Cell:**

Akito Sohma, 24, was found hanging in his cell last night after apparently having been stabbed to death over thirty times in the neck, chest and stomach.

Akito was put in jail last month for brutally raping a young girl one day.

Not much is known about the attack or who attacked him; all video evidence had been erased and the name of his last visitor appears to be a fake.

The only things we can tell about the attacker are that the assailant tall, approximately 6'8", is thin, and has what appears to be shoulder length dark purple hair.

If anyone has any information please contact your local precinct or call this number:

 **4 (800) 645-1739.**

Thank you so very much.

"What in the world?" Shigure asked confused.

"Good riddance. Come on Ms. Honda, you don't need to be reading any of that right now." Yuki said as he took her hand and continued to walk home.

"Yuki, must you be so rash and hasty; he was family after all." Shigure said seriously as they made their way home.

"He's no family of mine; he raped Mr. Honda for no real reason!" Yuki exclaimed letting go of Tohru's hand as he walked ahead of the two.

"I'm sorry…" Tohru said softly.

"Oh don't be; it's not your fault. And Yuki's right…in a way." Shigure said sighing as they continued to walk home.

 **Five Minutes Later:**

Everything seemed to calm down as they got to the pathway leading to Shigure's house; even Yuki seemed in a somewhat better mood.

"So Tohru…you never said how your trip to the spa was." Shigure said with a smile causing Tohru's face to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Uh, Ms. Honda are you alright?" Yuki asked concerned when he seen her face turn red; he thought maybe she was coming down with a fever.

"Y-yes, I'm alright. The spa was fun…but it would've been even more fun if Uo and Hana didn't have to leave so soon…" Tohru said somewhat sadly.

"What happened? I thought they were spending the entire time there with you? Why'd they have to go?" Yuki questioned curiously.

"Well Uo got called into work because some of her co-workers didn't show up so they were short handed. Her boss said if she didn't show up she wouldn't have a job; and Uo really needs that job right now. And Hana, well she had a family emergency; her brother was hit by a car. Oh, but he's doing ok; he's still alive. He just has to stay in the hospital for a few more days and he'll be able to come home." Tohru said smiling a little.

"How odd…" Shigure said under his breath; he was wondering if this had to do with their new head of family, but then he shook that thought off.

"I'm glad he's doing well." Yuki said politely.

"Yeah, Uo and I visited him just yesterday. He says he doing just fine. Uo says he just loves all the nurses. I don't know exactly what she meant, but she winked when she said it; so it must be something good." Tohru said making Shigure turn around and chuckle silently to himself while Yuki stood there sweat-dropping while Tohru just kept on smiling.

When they got home they got a big surprise waiting for them on the front porch.

"Ky-Kyo?" Tohru asked shocked; she didn't know if he was real or if she was dreaming.

"Hey." Kyo said simply as he started walking over to them.

"OW! What the hell!?" Kyo yelled after Yuki ran at him and pile drived him into the ground.

"Don't "what the hell" me! Where the hell have you been all this time?! Do you know how worried you made Ms. Honda! I don't care if you leave; but you should've at least had the balls to tell Ms. Honda in person instead of leaving in the middle of the night and just leaving her a stupid not you! You really are a stupid cat!" Yuki yelled pissed off.

"Damn rat! I came back didn't I? It's not like I left permanently!" Kyo yelled back, equally pissed off.

So they stood there fighting until…

"Tohru!" Shigure exclaimed dropping the groceries so he could barely catch Tohru before she hit the ground after she passed out.

"Tohru!" "Ms. Honda!" Kyo and Yuki exclaimed at the same time as they ran over to her.

"What happened?" The two asked once there.

"I think she just passed out due to seeing Kyo after all this time. Kyo, can you take her to her room? Yuki and I will get the groceries. We have a family meeting we need to get to; we'll be back later and we'll pick something up for dinner on the way back." Shigure said simply.

"Sure." Kyo said as he picked up Tohru and carried her inside while the guys got the groceries…


	8. Memories The Spa: Dream World!

**Chapter 8: Memories The Spa: Dream World**

* * *

Kyo had placed Tohru in her bed and just sat there watching over her.

"Tohru…I'm sorry…" Kyo said softly as he removed some of her hair from her eyes.

Tohru who had passed out sometime ago was now in a deep sleep, having a dream memory. (Yes, that's what I'm calling it.)

 **Inside Tohru's Dream World:**

It was a few hours after Uo and Hana had gotten called away and Tohru was sitting in her room alone when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes, who is it?" Tohru asked softly.

"Its Kagura and Rin." Kagura replied from the other side.

"Can we come in?" Rin asked from the other side.

"Yeah, come in!" Tohru called back.

It was late at night and Kisa was already in bed…fast asleep.

"Are you doing ok?" Kagura asked concerned.

"We're sorry your friends had to leave so soon." Rin said sincerely.

"It's ok; I understand. They just have a lot to do and everything. I just hope Hana's brother is ok." Tohru said softly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine; if he's anything like his sister." Rin said shivering.

"Are you ok? You're not cold are you?" Tohru asked concerned for Rin.

"No, I'm fine; just a random chill I get from time to time." Rin said simply, trying to hide the fact that Hana freaks her out.

"More importantly Tohru; we're here for you and to make sure you're doing well. So, how would you like to go and relax in one of the baths?" Kagura asked with a smile.

"That sounds lovely." Tohru said as she got up to get her bathing suit.

"Oh Tohru, you won't be needing that." Kagura said simply.

"No, the bath that we're going is an all natural bath. It means we'll all be nude." Rin said simply with a smile.

"But it's ok; we're all girls after all. And its family owned so it's just going to be the three of us anyways." Kagura said simply.

"Oh, ok." Tohru said nervously.

"Don't worry; everything will be ok… We promise." Kagura said with a mischievous smile.

"Well, let's get going then." Rin said as she led the way to the bath that they would be using…after Tohru got undressed and they got towels.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"So Tohru, how have you been feeling lately?" Kagura asked as she and Rin inched closer to Tohru.

"I've been good; I've been really busy. What about you two?" Tohru asked as they continued inch closer to her.

"I've been really good. I was just thinking about our time together that one day." Kagura said causing Tohru to blush like crazy.

"Oh and what happened that day?" Rin asked as she placed her hands on Tohru's shoulders, massaging them.

"Ohhh…" Tohru softly moaned out.

"Tohru, does that feel good?" Rin asked seductively in Tohru's ear.

"Tohru, why don't we show Rin what we did that day? And let's let her join in this time?" Kagura asked seductively into Tohru's other ear.

"O-ok…" Tohru stuttered out causing Rin and Kagura to smile at each other as they each started to lightly kiss Tohru's neck.

"Tohru…touch us." Rin commanded as she took Tohru's left hand and Kagura took her right hand and placed them on their thighs.

Tohru was slow and shy with her moves, but eventually she started to move her hands upwards to Kagura's and Rin's awaiting pussies, sticking a finger inside each of them.

"OH TOHRU!" Kagura and Rin moaned out as they started to start kissing down her chest to breasts.

 **Real World:**

While she was dreaming Tohru had started sweating and turning red in the face; she also started panting and arching her back a little…

Kyo was starting to get confused until he seen her hand moving under the blankets…in her crotch area…and he started becoming hard; he started to wonder what she was dreaming about.

 **Tohru's Dream World:**

After a few minutes both Kagura and Rin were sucking on Tohru's tits causing her to cry out in pleasure.

I'm not sure any of them could tell because they were in a bath; but all three girls were becoming really wet.

"Come on girls…maybe we should head back to one of our rooms to finish this." Kagura suggested.

"That'd be great." Tohru panted out.

"Fine by me; we'll go to my room." Rin said as she stood up and stepped out of the bath.

Tohru and Kagura followed Rin, grabbing their towels and wrapped themselves up in them before wandering the spa and to Rin's room.

Once in there, Rin took charge and pushed both Tohru and Kagura onto her bed.

"Rin?" Kagura asked confused.

"Shut up. This is my room; and in my room we play by my rules. Got it?" Rin asked as she went through one of her bags.

Tohru and Kagura looked at each other before answering, "Yes."

Both younger girls were excited about this; it was turning them on…even Tohru.

"Ok…since we got that out of the way; you do exactly what I say. And what I want you to do right now is roll over and start making out." Rin commanded and both girls obeyed and started making out…tongues and all.

"Good girls. Now, I'm going to do something that'll get us all off. No matter you feel me doing; you do not stop what you're doing. Am I clear?" Rin asked walking over to the girl.

"Yes." Tohru and Kagura said only stopping what they were doing for a mere second before going back to making out and feeling each other up.

"Good. Well, here we go. And don't you worry Tohru; what I'm about to do will help you get ready for Kyo." Rin said as she spread their legs a little and shoved a vibrator into Tohru's pussy and then turned it on; she then shoved one into Kagura's pussy.

At the new feeling of something being shoved into them, both girls moaned out into each other's mouths as Rin started feeling them up; she had already placed a vibrator deep within her as well.

"Well…how does it feel?" Rin moaned as she began sucking on her own fingers.

Tohru and Kagura couldn't say anything; all they could do was moan out.

"I'll take that as really good. Good. Then moving on." Rin said as she knelt down onto the floor and slowly stuck her fingers inside of the girls' asses.

At that point the girls lost it, pulled away and started moaning and crying out while feeling up their own breasts as they came.

"Oh little girls…you have no idea; we're not even close to being done. No, not by a long shot." Rin said as she pulled out a bag of goodies.

After she said that, she started with Kagura and shoved some anal beads and a vibrator up her ass.

She then moved onto Tohru, but she only shoved a vibrator up her ass. Her ass wasn't as experienced as Kagura's was…yet.

"Hmmm…this is more fun than I thought it was going to be." Rin said to herself as she watched the two younger girls squirm around.

"What's next mistress?" Kagura asked looking up at Rin.

"Yes, what's next?" Tohru asked softly as they both came again.

"You really want to know?" Kagura asked looking at the younger girls.

"YES!" The girls cried out as they pushed the vibrators that were in their pussies out.

"Hmm…well first things first…" Rin said getting a few double sided dildos before turning off the two on the floor.

After a few seconds she pulled the vibrators and anal beads out of their asses and just let the two come down from their highs.

"Tohru, lie on your back." Rin commanded after a minute or two and Tohru complied.

Once Tohru was lying how Rin wanted her Rin shoved one of the double sided dildos inside of her.

"Now Kagura get on top of her and insert the other end of this dildo into you." Rin commanded; and just like Tohru, Kagura complied. Both girls moaned in pleasure at the new feeling.

After a few seconds of just watching them, moaning and squirming around Rin just smiled and stuck a double sided dildo into both Kagura's pussy and ass and stuck both of the other ends of those double sided dildos into her pussy and started riding her as she road Tohru.

For Tohru one dildo inside of her was good enough. But for Kagura and Rin, they both needed two in them. And as for Kagura, Rin just thought she needed to be punished for whatever reason; that's why she had a dildo in her ass.

So for the next ten to fifteen minutes the girls laid there on top of each other, fucking their brains out until they came one last time and just couldn't go any longer.

"Th-that wa-was ama-amazing…" Tohru stuttered out, completely satisfied for the night.

"I know right; best sex of my life…" Kagura panted out.

"It was pretty good; you did pretty well for armatures that is. Now, please get out so I can clean up." Rin said as she stood up and put her shit away.

"Ok…" Tohru said softly as she stood up, wrapped herself in her towel and went to leave.

"But Rin…" Kagura whined as she stood up and stomped her feet like a child.

"No buts! Get out or we'll never do this again!" Rin yelled very annoyed at this point.

While Tohru was heading back to her room she couldn't help but giggle as she heard Kagura and Rin arguing.

However, as she was heading to her room she could've sworn she seen someone run around the corner as fast as they could; it was like their life depended on it.

 **Real World:**

Kyo was just sitting in a chair next to Tohru's bed, not believing what he was witnessing; Tohru was lying in her bed asleep, masturbating and moaning in her sleep.

For Kyo this was a huge turn on; he pulled his cock out and started masturbating in sync with her.

 **Elsewhere:**

"Ahh Kazuma, it's so good to see you." The mystery voice said as Kazuma kneeled before their new family leader.

"Yes, it's so good to see you as well Jun." Kazuma said bowing. (A.N. Jun is a unisex name…its one of the only ones that I could find that jumped out at me.)

"Do you have something for me?" Jun asked looking at Kazuma.

"Yes; I have a videotape for you." Kazuma said simply as he handed a mystery video tape to Jun.

"Is the video from the spa?" Jun asked curiously.

"Yes, it is." Kazuma replied.

"Did you watch it?" Jun asked intrigued as Kazuma started to fidget a little.

"I uh…yes, I did. It was interesting." Kazuma said red in the face.

"Well then. My spy did good then huh?" Jun asked simply.

"Yes, I'd say he did very well." Kazuma replied back.

"Good. Did it look like any of the girls caught on?" Jun asked looking at Kazuma seriously.

"No, not from what I seen." Kazuma said still red in the face.

"Good very good. Well, you may leave; I wish to watch this video in private." Jun said as Jun stood up to walk to Jun's room. (Sorry…trying to ruin the surprise yet.)

"Yes of course. Enjoy." Kazuma said as he got up to leave.

"I certainly will." Jun said as Jun disappeared.


	9. Reveal!

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this one...with all new ideas popping into my head, being sick & just being stuck on what to write for this I haven't been able to.

But here's your next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Reveal!**

* * *

"So Kyo has returned?" Jun asked looking at Shigure and Yuki.

"Yes, that's correct." Shigure replied while Yuki stood there fuming mad.

"What's wrong Yuki? Are you really that upset with Kyo being back? Don't worry; you'll get a chance with Ms. Tohru Honda. And after sometime she'll belong to the entire family and will never be able to leave; she'll be all of yours to share as you all please." Jun said looking at Yuki.

"What if Kyo doesn't go for any of this?" Yuki asked looking at Jun.

"He won't have a choice after he mates with her. When that happens all rational thoughts will leave his head and will be replaced with that of the spell's thought process. And yes, it all started the night Akito raped her; that was the starting point." Jun explained.

"And will you be taking part in having sex with Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked seriously.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no… I do not roll that way; I like men, not women. I just detest those nasty things…" Jun said making a big deal out it all.

"You mean vaginas?" Ayame asked walking in.

"Ohhh! Don't even say that word! I'm so glad that I don't have one of those… I like girls; but I don't love girls. They're really fun to spend time with, talk with and to go shopping with; but when it comes to love and sex and all that stuff…leave me out of it. I like men; and I like my men to be well behaved." Jun said simply.

"So who all knows about all of this?" Yuki asked curious.

"Well…only Shigure, Hatori, Ayame and Kureno were supposed to know originally; but then you and Kagura found out…though I don't know how. But that being said you'll all be under the spell once Kyo completes the next step in just a few days." Jun explained.

"And what are these steps?" Yuki asked even more confused.

"Ok…you know what Yuki? I like you, but you ask too many questions; and I feel like you're going to ruin this for everyone else. So…Hatori, could you please come in here?" Jun called.

"Yes, what is it Jun?" Hatori asked simply.

"Could you please erase Yuki's memories or knowledge or whatever you want to call it about all of this? I have the sinking, suspicious feeling he's not going to go along with any of it anymore. And then when you see Kagura next time, please do the same to her. You never know just who you can trust" Jun said simply.

"*Sigh…* Yes of course." Hatori said walking over to Yuki while Shigure and Ayame held him still.

"Just relax Yuki; this is for your own good." Ayame said as he held his brother.

"You mean yours; so that you can do what you want to do to Ms. Honda. This is wrong and you know it!" Yuki yelled.

"Yes, that's true; but you've got it all wrong. We all love Tohru very much; and we don't want her to leave…ever." Shigure said simply, in somewhat of a creepy tone.

"Just relax Yuki; it'll all be over in just a few seconds." Hatori said as he did what he was told.

After just a few seconds Yuki was passed out; Jun had them place him on the couch in the corner until it was time to take him home.

"So…what are the steps? I'm just curious; you don't have to worry about us ruining the plan." Shigure said simply.

"So the steps are for:

Akito to rape Tohru & sent to prison

Have her become dependent on **_ALL_** of you

Kyo leaves for a month somewhere (wherever, I don't know or care)

Have Kagura get her ready

Have Akito murdered while in prison

Have the girls get Tohru away for awhile…just before Kyo returns

Have Tohru, Kagura & Rin have a night of fun (that's just for fun)

When Kyo returns Tohru will pass out and will not wake for about a week or so, depending…

Originally not part of the plan, but we need to get rid of her two friends (they're going to be a problem…especially the one)

Once Tohru awakens Kyo and her will make love

In no particular order after Kyo, each of you men will take Tohru however you wish

"And that's pretty much it. After step eight, after the final guy fucks her, the spell will become complete and she will belong to the family and no one else. Oh and Hatori?" Jun asked looking at Hatori.

"Yes?" Hatori asked looking at Jun.

"When her friends, Ms. Uotani and Ms. Hanajima are taken care of, please make sure Tohru forgets and doesn't remember them. I don't care how you take care of them; they just need to be taken care of. If you want me to send out some of my men I can; but you all know how that'll end. So, if you don't want them dead, make sure they don't remember Tohru as well." Jun said simply.

"Yes, of course." The three men said at the same time.

"Can I ask a question?" Shigure asked looking at Jun.

"Yes, what is it Shigure?" Jun asked kindly.

"Why does Tohru have to sleep for a week or so?" Shigure asked curious.

"Actually, that I do not know. I'm only following the rules of the spell. And if any of the rules are broken it will either result in Tohru hating you all and leaving forever or dying." Jun explained.

"Oh…" All three men said in stereo.

"Yeah…the only ones who will not take her will probably be Hiro and Kisa…but they will play a large part later on." Jun explained.

"Ok…" The men said at once.

"Well anyways, I'm here for our evening appointment." Ayame said, speaking up.

"Oh yes. Please, leave us. Make sure Yuki is comfy tonight; I'm sure he'll have a headache when he wakes." Jun said as Ayame ascended up to him.

"Yes of course." Shigure said as Hatori picked Yuki up and carried him out while he followed them out.

"So, did you bring what I asked?" Jun asked once it was just him and Ayame.

"Yes of course; I brought whips, chains, paddles and all that fun stuff." Ayame said with a grin.

"And what if the studded dildos?" Jun asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes; in three different sizes…large, extra large and massive." Ayame replied.

"Good. Well, I've got the leash and studded collar. Come; this'll be something you won't forget for a long while." Jun said as Ayame followed him to his room.

 **Meanwhile:**

"Well that was certainly fun." Shigure said as they got into Hatori's car.

"If you say so…" Hatori sighed as he lit a cigarette.

"What's wrong Hari?" Shigure asked looking at Hatori.

"Not a whole lot; I just hate having to erase Yuki's memories like that…and now Kagura as well? It just doesn't seem right. But then I think of how letting him…them go on; how it would ruin everything…" Hatori said as he started driving.

"Ahh…so you do love our little flower after all! I knew you were a pervert Hari!" Shigure said happily as he danced around in his seat.

"Shut up. Let's play who can be the quietest the longest game." Hatori said annoyed.

"Aww…you're no fun." Shigure complained as they drove along…


	10. Kyo's Suspicions!

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated this one...with all new ideas popping into my head, being sick & just being stuck on what to write for this I haven't been able to.

But here's your next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Kyo's Suspicions!**

* * *

It had been about four days since Tohru passed out and since Hatori had erased Yuki's memories; three since he erased Kagura's.

Yesterday Hatori had come to visit Tohru while she slept; he told Kyo that he was just doing a checkup to make sure everything was alright. He also told him that he needed him out of the room for awhile while he did so. In reality he was wiping her mind of Uo and Hana.

Hatori had erased Uo's memories two days ago when he seen her; she was just getting off her second job. She had asked about Tohru, asked how she was doing. Hatori told her she was fine, took her to get something to eat and then took her to his place where he erased any and all memories of Tohru and Kureno. He figured he'd get rid of him as well for good measure.

After all that he made sure that she got accepted into prestigious high school several cities away.

He was going to try to find Hana to erase her memories…but he couldn't seem to find her. So as unfortunate as it is he had to report back to Jun, who sent out his men. Hana and her family all died last night when their house exploded…something about a gas leak and candles. In a way I guess it's a good thing because with her abilities there's a possibility she would be able to remember Tohru and get Tohru to remember her and Uo…which would not be good for the plan.

However, with everything that's been going on, Kyo has become suspicious of everything.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyo asked pissed off when he came stomping down to the living area.

"What are you going on about now you stupid cat?" Yuki asked annoyed as he drank his tea.

"Oh I don't know…Tohru's been in a coma like state for like four days and no one is suggesting she go to the hospital or anything like that!" Kyo started.

"Hatori's been coming by every day, checking up and taking care of Tohru…" Shigure said right away.

"Ok…what about her friends Uo and Hana; they haven't been by in days. And then all of the sudden Hana dies in some freak accident?" Kyo asked pissed off.

"That is odd…they would normally come visit Ms. Honda. Did you tell either of them about any of this?" Yuki asked looking at Kyo.

"Yes, I told them about this; I called them the day she passed out. They'd kill me if I didn't." Kyo said looking directly at Yuki.

"Yes, that's all true…" Yuki said as he started thinking.

"Oh and that's not the only weird thing. Ok so Rat-Boy maybe, but Kagura is usually always happy-go-lucky or what not; now they're both mopey and acting like they're lost or something. That's it! What did Hatori make them forget?!" Kyo yelled furious.

"What are you talking about now?" Hatori asked walking through the door as if right on cue.

"What did you make them forget?" Kyo asked right away walking right up to him.

"Again; I'll ask, what are you talking about now?" Hatori asked again.

"What did you make Yuki and Kagura forget? A few days ago Rat-Boy seemed upset about something and Kagura was all hyper and peppy. And now they're both "eh…" That only happens when you erase someone's memories. I'm not that stupid; I know you did something! So what did you do? What memories did you erase? Does it have anything to do with Tohru?! And did you do something to her two friends?! What the hell is going on here?!" Kyo yelled pissed off causing Shigure to stand up right away in worry.

"Kyo…I think it's time for you to meet with our new head, Jun. Just let me check up on Tohru and make sure everything's ok. Because regardless of what is or isn't going on, she's still in a coma like state. But before I get to Tohru; Yuki, how are you feeling tonight?" Hatori asked looking directly at Yuki.

"I'm ok…actually I'm a little confused right now." Yuki said honestly.

"Don't worry; everything is fine. You know how Kyo gets; he's just paranoid. But I think he's currently the only one who hasn't met Jun…well him and Tohru. But I'm sure Tohru will meet Jun when the time is right. Anyways, Yuki why don't you go lie down for a little bit; you look a little pale. Kyo, if you'd like you can go up and wait for me in Tohru's room…or you may stay down here; it's really up to you." Hatori said calmly as he took Yuki upstairs where he made him sleep and forget about Kyo's outburst.

"I know you're up to something; I can feel it. And I'm going to find out exactly what; and when I do…" Kyo said heading up to Tohru's room; Hatori was already in there, checking up on Tohru.

"She's running a small fever and she's dehydrated. So I'm going to run down to the car to get an IV for her along with a saline pack to rehydrate her. Please stay here with Tohru; call for Shigure if you see something is wrong. I will call Jun and see when he can meet with you; he'll be able to explain things." Hatori said as he exited her room.

"So what's going on?" Shigure asked right when he seen Kyo.

"Well I erased Yuki's memories of Kyo's outburst and Tohru is dehydrated with a fever. So I'm going to get the things I need to help her and while I'm getting them I'm going to contact Jun. Stay here." Hatori said pulling out his phone and heading outside.

 _"Hello?"_ A woman on the other end of the phone answered.

"Yes, hello; this is Hatori. I need to speak with Jun; it's of absolute importance that I speak with him." Hatori said seriously over the phone.

 _"Yes, of course; please hold."_ The lady said politely.

 **About a Minute Later:**

 _"Hello, Hatori? What's going on?"_ Jun asked calmly.

"We have a slight problem." Hatori said to which Jun sighed in annoyance.

 _"And what would that be? That one girl needed to be taken care of; you know this."_ Jun said on the other end.

"It's not that… Kyo's starting to become suspicious of everything; he's starting to put things together. I figure it's time for him to meet with you." Hatori explained seriously.

 _"Oh…that is a problem. Out of everyone in the family, he and Tohru are the only ones who are not supposed or allowed to find out anything. Yes…I suppose it is time for us to properly meet. How is Tohru doing by the way?"_ Jun said seriously and then asked with real concern.

"She has a small fever and is dehydrated. I'm about to get the stuff to rehydrate her and hopefully drop her fever. When would you like me to bring Kyo around?" Hatori explained and then asked seriously…as always.

 _"I will send Kureno over in a few hours to watch of Tohru; when he gets there, you and Shigure bring Kyo over. Ayame will already be here by then. I have a feeling that I'm going to need all three of you here for when Kyo hears the truth."_ Jun said simply.

"Yes of course. Goodbye." Hatori said simply.

 _"Yes; goodbye."_ Jun said as they both hung up.

"Sorry about that. The conversation with Jun went on a little longer than planned. Now, for Tohru…" Hatori said as he searched for a vein in her arm.

"What did Jun say?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"He said that he's going to send Kureno over to watch over Tohru later. When he gets here, Shigure and I will take you to meet Jun." Hatori said simply.

 **Three Hours Later:**

Kureno had just arrived along with Kazuma and Ritsu.

"I thought that only Kureno was coming over…" Kyo said annoyed.

"Kazuma's here to watch over Yuki, because he too has a fever at the moment. I can't have Kureno try to watch both him and Tohru." Hatori said simply.

"Ok…then what about Ritsu; why is he here?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"He was already at Kazuma's trying to toughen up or something…" Hatori said in a bored tone of voice.

" **AHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SOOO SORRY FOR BEING A BURDEN AND ALL THAT! I APOLOGIZE TO YOU ALL! I APOLOGIZE TO KAZUMA'S DOJO! I APOLOGIZE TO SHIGURE'S HOUSE! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SOR** -" Ritsu yelled out apologies until Shigure poked him in the side to calm him down.

"It's really fine Ritsu. There's no need to apologize; Kyo's just in a pissy mood…" Hatori explained.

"Like normal…" Shigure added as a snide comment.

"Why you…" Kyo exclaimed becoming flustered and irritated.

"Well come on…Jun doesn't like to be kept waiting." Hatori said in his normal monotone voice.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm coming." Kyo sulked as he sulked to the car.

"Right behind you!" Shigure said in a sing-song voice annoying both Kyo and Hatori…


	11. More Information!

**Chapter 11: More Information!**

* * *

The car ride to Jun's was quiet…in fact; you could say it was an awkward silence.

"We're here. Now Kyo, be on your best behavior; Jun is a lot less strict than Akito was…but he's also not a push over either. And as for you two…just behave." Hatori explained to Kyo and then looked at Shigure and Ayame.

"Oh Hari…you're just no fun!" Shigure and Ayame exclaimed like children, but with giant smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…let's just get this done and over with." Kyo said annoyed as Hatori led the way.

"Young masters, how may I help you?" A small lady asked politely as she bowed a little to Hatori, Shigure and Ayame.

"We're here to see Jun; we brought Kyo to finally meet with him." Hatori explained calmly.

"Oh. What an honor Mr. Kyo. You know where to go. I hope all goes well." The lady said politely as she let Hatori lead the way while she went a different way.

About five minutes later they arrived in Jun's quarters where they waited another five or so minutes before he even arrived to see them.

"Ahhh…it's good to see you again. And Kyo, it's so nice to finally meet you. I hear that something is bothering you… What can I do you for?" Jun asked walking in with his arms spread wide in a welcoming way.

"What is going on?" Kyo asked right away, very annoyed.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Jun asked innocently.

"Don't act all innocent; I know you're behind all of what's going on as of late. I don't know how…and I can't prove it yet; but I know something's up and that you're behind all of it. Tohru's in a coma like state and instead of taking her to a hospital like Hatori would normally do, she's at home laying in her bed. Her two best friends haven't shown up, not once to see her. And now all of the sudden the psychic is dead and the Yankee is missing or whatever. And that damn rat and Kagura are walking around like zombies…Yuki more than normal. So now, I'll ask again…what the hell is going on?" Kyo asked becoming agitated.

"So, you want to know what's going, on do you? Well let me tell you then. What's going on now is a perfectly organized plan to help the family get everything they ever wanted. However, that's all I can tell you. If I tell you anymore, there's a possibility everything will be ruined. And if all falls apart now, things will end badly considering the plan is already far enough in that if things go wrong, Tohru will leave and never come back. And you my dear Kyo will come around eventually. But until then…it's time to take a little nap." Jun said as soon as a tranquilizer dark shot Kyo in the shoulder.

"What the hell? Wha-what is thi-this?" Kyo asked as he started slurring his words while pulling the dart out of his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry about this Kyo…but in order for everything to work out, all of this is necessary. I'm sure once everything is complete we could actually be friends. But for now I'm sure you hate me at the moment. Hatori, please erase his memories of Tohru's two friends and the last few days. Make him believe he on just got back yesterday or something like that…please and thank you." Jun said calmly.

"Yes of course." Hatori said heading over to Kyo; this was the only part of it all that Hatori didn't like. But, he knew how the end would pay off once they all got to it. He like the rest would one day have Tohru, sweet, naive Tohru.

"I have a question…well a few actually." Ayame said raising his hand, like a student in school.

"Yes, what is it my Ayame?" Jun asked kindly.

"When everything is said and done with, what of school? Doesn't everyone there know of her friendship with those two girls? Won't they find any of this at all suspicious? And finally, do you know, after Kyo, who will get Tohru first?" Ayame asked looking at Jun.

Jun was actually very relieved; these questions he didn't mind and could answer easily. When it came to this and other things like this, Jun hated being asked questions.

For the most part Jun was a good guy; he just dabbles in spells, curses and such and has a bit of a sadistic side. That being said Jun only does any of this kind of stuff when it involves helping and making his family and friends happy…or if he absolutely hates someone.

Jun is a very thin, very gay man; it was to the point where he used to be afraid of women and just got over that about two years ago. He is twenty-nine, 5'10 with long magenta colored hair and blue eyes. He also has a very dominate personality…especially when it comes to sex.

"Well, from what I understand Shigure has already called the school and notified them that Tohru would no longer be attending there. And seeing as her grandfather died a month and a half ago, they had no one to argue that. And as for who will take Tohru after Kyo does, I do not carry that knowledge. The only thing I do know about that is that a night or two before she wakes, you will all begin to have dreams about having your way with her. Whoever has dreams about her first will take her first and it will go in order from there. And if two of you are to have a dream at the same time it means that those same two individuals will take Tohru at the same time, making it a ménage a trios. Or whatever you and others may call it now a days "a three way" or whatever. I do hope that answers your questions." Jun said looking at a very stunned Hatori and two very mischievous looking idiots.

"Oh it certainly did! You know what this means, don't you Shigure?" Ayame asked with a creepy smile.

"I sure do!" Shigure exclaimed happily.

"SLEEPOVER!" The two exclaimed at the same time; they were hoping to dream about Tohru at the same time so that they could take her at the same time…

'What have I gotten myself into?' "I have a question. How did Tohru, Kagura and even Rin having sexual relations not count and ruin everything?" Hatori asked himself while sweat dropping a little looking at his two best friends…and then asked when it just came to him.

"Good question. The answer: they don't count. Yes, they matter very much to Tohru and all, but because they don't have penises to enter into Tohru, it doesn't matter. And because Tohru's hymen was broken by Akito, deeply penetrating toys don't matter either. If Tohru had still been a virgin when they were using those dildos and vibrators the spell would've been ruined. Does it make since to you now?" Jun asked explaining what he could.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Hatori sighed as he picked Kyo up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Now, is that all you needed?" Jun asked looking at the three in front of him.

"Yeah, I believe so." They all replied at the same time.

"Well then; please take your leave of here and head home. Oh, one more thing. For the most part…once the spell is finished, you will all be moving back into the compound. It just makes it easier that way. Shigure, you may keep your house for escaping for a few days or for work…as can the others. However, as for Tohru, she will only allowed to leave the compound for shopping trips or trips in general; and one of you…or even one of the girls must be present with her at all times if she does leave the compound. Now, make sure Kyo gets the rest he needs; he's going to need it. Have a wonderful evening." Jun said dismissing Hatori, Shigure and Ayame before disappearing into his lair for the evening…


	12. Living Situation Information & Order!

**Chapter 12: Living Situation Information & Order!**

* * *

So after they got Kyo home and put to bed they dealt with Ritsu freaking out at them…apologizing for god knows what and on moving plans.

However, when Shigure and Hatori called they discovered that everything had been taken care of already; they would be living in the biggest house in the center of the compound.

It had been rebuilt after it was destroyed along with five or so empty houses around it.

Ayame, Hatori, Shigure, Kureno, Ritsu, Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Tohru, Kagura and Rin will all be living in that home while Kisa and Hiro will not move in until they're of age; but they may visit any time they please.

Everyone will have their own rooms so that they can have their own space…even Tohru.

They would have their own personal chef, baker and house keeper to take care of everything. With that being said Tohru can help out if she wants every now and then…so long as it doesn't interfere with sexy fun time.

In the house, everyone will have anything and everything they ever wanted.

Oh, and we mustn't forget the baby rooms for the future…just in case. With Tohru will eventually have a few babies with one or possibly all the members minus the girls and Hiro of course…

Who will be the first to impregnate Tohru? Who knows? It kind of just depends. So long as it's not within the first round. That's what the birth control is for.

"So…that was fun…" Shigure said as he sat at the table balancing a pencil on is upper lip, Hatori read a book and Ayame…well Ayame does whatever Ayame does best…~_~

"What happened?" Kureno asked as Kazuma brought out some tea.

"Jun just had Hatori erase Kyo's memoires after somewhat explaining to him what was going on and knocking him out. But don't worry; Kyo's just fine." Shigure explained.

"Did you get more information yourselves?" Kazuma asked looking at the three men in front of him.

"Yeah…but I'm sure you already know everything." Hatori said looking up over his book.

"I do…but I have to get going. I'll see you all later. Come Ritsu, I'll take you home." Kazuma said as he stood up after giving them their tea.

"Yes of course! I'm sorry I've been a bother to you all." Ritsu said bowing.

"Oh no bother at all. Thanks for helping Kureno and Kazuma." Shigure said with a smile causing Ritsu to become a blubbering mess before Kazuma sent him to the car.

"Say Kazuma…what are you getting out of all this?" Ayame asked curiously.

"Hmm? Nothing really. If anything, I'm getting to the satisfaction of seeing my family happy; and to me, that's all that matters. I just hope it's all worth it." Kazuma said before leaving the house, leaving the three men sitting there, thinking about what they were doing.

In the end they came to the conclusion that they were getting the best gift of all…Tohru. Even if they don't get to have her babies; they have her…and that's all that matters to them.

So that night everyone went to bed and everyone had their dirty, sexy dreams with Tohru…

In order…after Kyo of course were:

1.) Yuki

2.) Hatori

3.) Shigure & Ayame

4.) Hatsuharu

5.) Momiji

6.) Ritsu

7.) Kureno


	13. Tohru Awakens!

**Chapter 13: Tohru Awakens!**

* * *

It had been two days since Kyo had his memories altered; he was now sitting next to Tohru's bed, holding her hand.

"Please wake up Tohru. I'm sorry I left before. Just wake up and I promise I'll never leave you ever again." Kyo said, pleading with Tohru to wake up.

"How is she?" Hatori asked coming into the room.

"The same." Kyo muttered.

"Let me see." Hatori said making Kyo move a little.

He checked her temperature, pulse, blood pressure, heart and lungs; everything was normal except for her pulse which was low due to little activity.

"She'll be fine Kyo; I'm sure she'll wake up very soon." Hatori said as he walked out of her room.

 **Three Hours Later:**

Kyo was pacing around Tohru's room like a madman until he seen her hands clutch her blanket and she let out a soft moan.

"Tohru? Tohru, are you alright? Open your eyes; please open your eyes." Kyo said pleading with Tohru.

"MmmmMmm…" Tohru said shaking her head no.

"Why not?" Kyo asked somewhat hurt.

"I don't want to open my eyes and you not be there." Tohru said sadly, causing Kyo's heart to break.

"I promise you Tohru, I'll be right here." Kyo said taking her hand in his.

After a few seconds, Tohru slowly opened her eyes to see none other than Kyo standing there, holding her hand in his like he promised.

"Kyo, you're back…" Tohru said trying to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm back. And I promise I'll never leave you like that ever again." Kyo said as he went in and hugged her tightly to him; she returned his hug while crying into his chest.

"Tohru, you're awake! How long as she been awake you damn cat? Why didn't you come get us?" Yuki asked, demanding an answer.

"Now that's enough Yuki; Tohru is Kyo's girlfriend. He probably just wanted some time with her before we all came barging in." Hatori said being the voice of reason.

"Oh Tohru, how I've missed you…I'm so hungry! Without you here, we've only had Yuki's burnt offerings or horrid takeout…and the house is once again a disaster." Shigure complained.

"Will you shut up?!" Kyo and Yuki exclaimed, each throwing something at the former mutt.

"When will you learn to behave yourself?" Hatori asked as he walked over to Tohru's bedside.

"How are you feeling; you've been asleep for about a week now." Hatori said immediately regretting it.

"A WEEK?! Oh no; I have to get the house tidied up. What time is it? I have to get food ready as well!" Tohru exclaimed trying to get out of bed, only to have Kyo push her back down.

"Relax; everything will be fine for another day or two. You just need to rest and relax." Kyo said seriously.

"He's right; you're probably too weak to do anything right now. Now, how are you feeling?" Hatori asked seriously.

"I guess I'm a little hungry." Tohru said softly; she wasn't used to people caring about her so much like this. Sure, she knew everyone cared about and worried about her…but not like this.

"Ok; I'll go see what I can find you to eat." Hatori said seriously as he went to leave the room, only to stop in his tracks.

"Don't worry about that Hatori; we brought her some food as soon as Shigure said she was awake." Haru said coming up with Momiji and Kisa.

"Sissy, are you feeling better now?" Kisa asked worriedly as she ran over to the bed.

"Oh yes; I feel much better thank you." Tohru lied.

"Don't lie to us; what's wrong?" Kyo asked right away, knowing Tohru well enough to know when she lied; they all did.

"I'm just a little hungry…and I guess my head hurts a little and it's making me a little dizzy." Tohru said softly.

"So then lie down for a little while!" Momiji exclaimed bouncing all over the place.

"Ok…" Tohru said lying down.

"It's just potato and leek soup…" Haru said placing the soup next to her bed causing Kyo to scrunch up his nose; he hated leeks…

"Well, I have to be headed out; I have plans. I hope you feel better very soon." Haru said as he headed out along with Momiji; Kisa stayed behind to make sure Tohru was eating and such.

"Please make sure you eat all that you can eat Sissy." Kisa said looking at Tohru concerned as she ate the soup.

"Don't worry; I will. It's so delicious." Tohru said causing Kyo to make faces.

After she was done eating, Hatori came back up.

"Ok Kisa, it's time to go home and leave these two alone. I'm sure Kyo wants some alone time Tohru." Hatori said seriously.

"Yes of course Grandpa Hatori! Feel better Sissy." Kisa said before hugging Tohru and headed out with Hatori.

Only Hatori, Shigure and Ayame knew what was going to happen tonight; so they got the others and took them elsewhere…


	14. Kyo & Tohru The Ritual is Complete!

**Chapter 14: Kyo & Tohru; The Ritual is Complete!**

* * *

"Is something wrong Tohru?" Kyo asked concerned when he seen Tohru; her face was red and she was acting all finicky.

"I feel funny…" Tohru admitted softly.

"Funny how?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru.

"My vagina…it feels all hot and heavy." Tohru said wiggling around.

As soon as she said that, something immediately clicked in both her and Kyo's heads.

Kyo slowly climbed into Tohru's bed next to her and started to gently kiss her; she accepted each kiss and kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Kyo…" Tohru moaned out.

Kyo didn't say anything; he just pushed her to the bed and climbed on top of her.

And on the other side of the door, Shigure, Ayame and Haru were all watching through the crack; Hatori took Kisa home and Yuki was in his room.

"Are you feeling ok to do this?" Kyo asked seriously.

"Yes." Tohru answered right away.

"Ok." Kyo said pulling off his shirt while Tohru undid the button and zipper on his pants.

"Well…this just isn't fair." Kyo said once he was just in his boxers while Tohru looked up at him with a coy look.

"Whatever do you mean?" Tohru asked shyly.

"Well, you're fully clothed and I'm sitting her only in my boxers. I think we need to take care of that." Kyo said as Tohru sat up.

Once she was completely up, Kyo lifted her shirt up over her head…and because she'd been in a coma for about two weeks, she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Oh, now I see what you've been hiding from me." Kyo said as he pushed her back to the bed and started fondling her breasts while kissing her.

Tohru was moaning softly into Kyo's mouth while Kyo started pinching her already erect rosy nipples.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried out when she felt his lips moving down her neck and to her chest. Once they reached her left breast, Tohru threw her head back; she had never felt anything like this before.

Sure, she had intimate relations with Kagura twice and Rin; but that didn't feel anything like this.

After a few seconds, Kyo was sucking and biting at her nipple causing Tohru to completely spaz out.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried out as she used her hands to push his head down on her breast some more.

Kyo reluctantly pulled away for a minute or two to completely remove Tohru's sleep pants and panties all at once; he then went to sucking and biting at her right breast…mainly her nipple.

While his mouth worked her right breast, one of his hands worked on the left breast while his free hand traveled down her body.

"Mmmm…Kyo!" Tohru cried out when his hand just cupped her pussy and started rubbing it up and down.

Again, Kyo didn't say anything; he just kept doing what he was doing.

A few minutes ticked by and Kyo finally slowly stuck a finger inside of her tight crevice.

"Mmmm…" Tohru moaned as she arched her back off the bed.

After a few seconds though, she started relaxing as his finger went deeper inside, reaching as far as it could possibly go.

Once he was sure that she was used to his one finger, Kyo added a second finger, stretching her out even more; he even curled his fingers within her.

When he would curl and uncurl his fingers Tohru would moan out like no other as she trashed her head from side to side.

 **Meanwhile:**

On the other side of Tohru's door, Shigure, Ayame and Haru had all whipped out their dicks and began masturbating to what they were all seeing, lightly moaning.

 **Back With Tohru & Kyo:**

"Kyo…I'm cumming…" Tohru moaned out as she started arching her body.

"Good girl; go ahead and cum for me." Kyo said as he started pushing his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried out as she came all over his fingers.

After a few seconds Kyo pulled his fingers out and tasted one.

"You taste amazing. Here, taste yourself." Kyo said as he stuck his finger in front of her lips; she licked her juices of his finger and then licked her lips.

"See?" Kyo asked before sealing her mouth with his; he then started traveling down her body, slowly. He was going so slow that it was driving Tohru crazy.

"Kyo please; please…" Tohru begged and pleaded; but Kyo was just ignoring as he start licking stomach.

After a few seconds he was traveling south again.

Once he got to his prize Tohru started to protest; he held her hips still and ignored her hands trying to push him away.

"No Kyo; not there. That's dirty; I haven't had time to clean it yet. Kyo!" Tohru protested until she felt his tongue slowly enter and explore.

Once he was sure she was done protesting and just enjoying, Kyo stuck his tongue as far inside of her as he could.

"Mmmm…Kyo! Kyo!" Tohru cried out as she felt pleasure she's never felt before.

Eventually her pleasure started to build up and she started to once again feel hot and heavy.

"Kyoooo!" Tohru cried out when she came into his awaiting mouth; and Kyo, not wanting to waist of any of Tohru's delicious juices, licked her clean.

"Tohru…you taste so good. But now, it's my turn." Kyo said seriously as he stood up and pulled his boxers down.

Tohru just smile as she sat there.

"No, you need to get out of bed and sit on your knees." Kyo said as he helped her get out of bed. He then placed her so that her back was facing the door; Kyo sat her on the bed.

Now the three outside the door thought they were caught; but Kyo never said anything, moved towards the door or even did anything to indicate that he knew…so they just kept going.

While they were jacking off, Tohru started to slowly and gently pump Kyo's cock.

"Oh Tohru…a little harder and faster please…" Kyo pleaded with Tohru; and Tohru complied with what Kyo wanted.

"Oh Tohru…" Kyo groaned out as she started pumping him harder and faster.

"Tohru…" Kyo moaned as he came, shooting his load all in her hands; a little even got on her face.

"Now what Master Kyo?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Blow me." Kyo commanded with his head tilted back.

Tohru did a she was told and placed her lips on his aching cock; she started lightly kissing his cock all over the place.

When Kyo got bored of her light kisses he pushed her head down a little and had her place his cock in her mouth.

"Ass up baby." Kyo commanded as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking him off.

While she was giving his blow job, her ass was wiggling back and forth for the three outside to see as Kyo grabbed her ass.

Both Kyo and Tohru were moaning like crazy as Tohru sucked him and he grabbed and played with her asshole, sticking his finger in there.

After just a few more seconds Kyo came in Tohru's mouth and his hands went on her head and kept her still as he made her swallow his entire load.

When she was finally able to pull away, Kyo pulled her back into bed and made her lie down; he then got on top of her, placed his hard, aching cock between her breasts and started titty-fucking her.

Each time the tip of his cock would go up, Tohru would quickly lick it.

This went on until he came all over her breasts and face.

Kyo then pulled away and got situated on top of Tohru.

"Are you ready my love?" Kyo asked as he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Yes master, I'm ready." Tohru said causing Kyo to smile before slowly pushing in her.

"I only wish you were the one to take my virginity." Tohru said after a few seconds, causing Kyo to just push in with one, hard thrust.

"Kyo!" Tohru screamed out when he thrust into her.

"I only wish I was the one to take it as well." Kyo said angrily as he began to wildly push in and out of her, causing Tohru to scream and cry out in pleasure.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried out as she came.

After a few minutes Kyo pulled out and forced Tohru onto her hands and knees before pushing into her pussy that way.

"Oh Kyo, you're so big; I can feel it in my tummy!" Tohru cried out in bliss as Kyo continued to thrust his cock in and out of her, grabbing her hips the entire time.

After a few minutes, Tohru's knees started hurting, so Kyo pushed Tohru onto her stomach.

"Kyoooo!" Tohru screamed having another orgasm.

Once again, Kyo pulled out, turned her on her side, lifted her leg up and fucked her sideways until she came again.

He was now reaching his end…so he felt like he needed to be on top again.

Once Tohru was on her back, Kyo gently pushed back in and started to gently love her.

"Kyo…I love you so much." Tohru said softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you too. I think so does everyone else…" Kyo said as he pushed in and out a little faster.

"They don't matter right now; only you matter master. They'll come later." Tohru said softly as she held onto Kyo.

"Right." Kyo said as he continued pushing.

"Master…I'm going to cum again! You're going to make me cum!" Tohru cried out, spazing out.

"Yes; go ahead and cum. Cum for your master; but call me by my name when you do. I'm going to fill you up really soon." Kyo said seriously as he continued to push.

"KYYYOOOOOO!" Tohru screamed, arching her back, digging her fingers in his shoulders and curling her toes as she reached her climax.

"Ohh Tohru! TOHRUUU!" Kyo yelled reaching his climax as well.

And as promised he filled her to the brim with his cum; it all leaked out when he pulled out.

"I love you." Kyo said as he pulled Tohru to him, holding her close.

"I love you too Kyo." Tohru said softly as she laid her head on his chest.

"But you love the others as well?" Kyo asked gently.

"Yes, of course I do; I love you all." Tohru said with a smile.

"That's good; we're all family here." Kyo said with a smile.

 **Meanwhile:**

Outside the door, Ayame was the first to cum followed by both Shigure and Haru as Tohru and Kyo fell asleep.

After a few minutes, Haru got up and left to go wherever while Shigure and Ayame met up with Hatori and Kureno at Jun's.

"So…it seems to be that the ritual is complete. Tohru woke up and she and Kyo did the deed?" Jun asked seriously.

"Yes, it seems that way. These two idiots, plus Haru were witness to it." Hatori said shaking his head as he watched Shigure and Ayame.

"Very good. And no, I do not wish to hear about it. I'm just glad it's done with and now everyone can have their way with Ms. Tohru when it comes to their turn. Now if you'll excuse me; I have New Years plans to make." Jun said heading off to his room while the others looked at each other with smiles…even Hatori was happy…


	15. Yuki's Fun Shower Time!

**Chapter 15: Yuki's Fun Shower Time**

* * *

It had been about a week since Kyo and Tohru had made love for the first time.

Jun had said it wasn't necessary, but it would be best if everyone five to seven days in between to have sex with Tohru.

Yuki was first; he was just waiting until Kyo was out of the house because even though Kyo was ok with all this, Yuki didn't want to do Tohru with him in the house…I don't think any of them did.

Tohru was cleaning the living room, getting ready to move out and into the main house when Yuki came down.

"Where's Kyo?" Yuki asked looking around; he hadn't seen or heard him in the last half hour or so.

"He went to the dojo with Kazuma about fifteen minutes ago. He said he needed to train for awhile." Tohru said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked looking at Tohru.

"I'm just tidying things up for when we move this weekend. I sure am going to miss this house." Tohru said with a smile; a smile that made Yuki melt every time he seen it.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked when he seen her wipe the sweat from her face.

"Yeah, I'm ok; I'm just going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?" Tohru answered and then asked with a smile.

Yuki needless to say was in shock; he just slowly nodded his head.

"Come on then." Tohru said with a smile as she took his hand in hers.

Tohru led Yuki into the bathroom where she shut the door behind them.

Tohru was being really brave; but she was also really, really horny. But, so was Yuki; she could tell.

"Yuki…Tohru said softly as she leaned over and gently kissed him; he kissed her back just as gentle.

"Yuki…do you like me?" Tohru asked softly looking into Yuki's eyes.

"Of course I like you." Yuki said right away, shocked by her question.

"No…do you really like me?" Tohru asked as she removed her clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Yuki just gulped before he picked her up and set her on the sink.

"Yes, I have feelings for you; but you're with Kyo." Yuki said stepping in between her legs while she removed his shirt.

"But Yuki…I'm with all of you; I belong to this entire family…" Tohru said as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down.

"Tohru…" Yuki said before he leaned up to kiss her very passionately.

"Yuki…" Tohru moaned out when she felt him unsnap and remove her bra, throwing it on the floor.

"Tohru…they feel so nice." Yuki said as he felt up her breasts, rubbing them all around and pinching her nipples.

"Yuki…" Tohru moaned at the feeling of his soft hands all over her mounds.

"Can I kiss them?" Yuki asked for Tohru's permission, looking up into her eyes.

"You can do whatever you please." Tohru breathed out, feeling excited.

After hearing her say that Yuki placed his mouth on her right breast and suckling on it like he was a baby feeding.

"Yuki…" Tohru moaned out when she felt him lightly bite her nipple.

While he was sucking on her breast he let his hands move down to her hips where he pulled down her panties and threw them on the floor somewhere.

"Yuki!" Tohru cried out when she felt his finger enter her.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hurt you did I?" Yuki asked worried.

"No…it felt really good. Please put your finger back inside of me." Tohru said, pleading with him.

"Ok." Yuki said before he went and started sucking on her left breast while sticking one of his fingers inside of her.

"Yuki…" Tohru cried out at the feeling of his finger slowly pushing in and out of her.

"Tohru, your insides feel so nice…they're so warm." Yuki said against her breast as he continued working on her breast; he also stuck a second finger inside of her.

Yuki had had sex with Machi before; but she didn't feel as good as Tohru did to Yuki.

Apparently Machi didn't think Yuki was that good because he had caught her cheating on him with someone else.

"Mmmm…" Tohru moaned out as she came from Yuki's fingers.

Even though he didn't push his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace like Kyo, Yuki still made Tohru feel good.

"I'm going to lick you now." Yuki said as he started to go down on her.

"No Yuki…please it's dirty; I haven't had time to clean it yet…" Tohru begged.

"Ok…then let's go clean you up." Yuki said as he carried Tohru to the shower.

"Ok." Tohru said with a blush.

Once Yuki set her in the tub he turned on the water and grabbed the detachable shower head.

"Now just hold on and relax." Yuki said as he spread her legs and shot the water up inside of her.

"Yuki…" Tohru cried out, grabbing the sides of the tub as she arched her back.

"Now I think we need some soap…" Yuki said as he grabbed a bar of soap, rubbed it between his hands and then started rubbing Tohru's delicate pussy, soaping her up before rinsing her out.

"I think you're clean now." Yuki said to a panting Tohru as he removed his boxers and got in.

"Now my sweet Tohru…I'm going to lick your very clean vagina." Yuki said before kissing her.

Instead of kissing her down her body, Yuki just went for it; he kissed her sweet lips which now tasted like cherry blossoms before shoving his tongue deep within her.

"Oh Yuki!" Tohru cried as she pushed his head down on her.

"Yuki!" Tohru cried a few minutes later as she came hard into Yuki's awaiting mouth.

For a few minutes Tohru lay in the tub just panting while Yuki stood up; his cock hard and erect as he put it to her face.

"Will you give me a blow job?" Yuki asked standing there.

"I thought you'd never ask." Tohru said softly as she grabbed the end up his shaft and then placed her mouth on his tip.

Because of her "training" with Kagura and Rin and her one time with Kyo; Tohru knew how to give a really good blow job.

"Oh Tohru…" Yuki groaned out as he held the wall and her head for support.

After a few minutes Yuki came, shooting his entire load down her throat, but he was still so hard.

"Where did you learn all that; from Kyo?" Yuki asked in shock at how she of all people would know how to do that so well.

"Uh-uh…it's a secret." Tohru said with a mischievous smile as she stood up.

After a few seconds Tohru placed the shower head back up and turned it on.

"Are you ready?" Tohru asked as she turned away from Yuki.

"You have no idea." Yuki said as he positioned his cock at her entrance from behind.

And then with one swift trust, Yuki and Tohru let out loud sighs as he entered her.

"Yuki…you feel so good." Tohru moaned out as he Yuki slowly started to trust in and out of her.

"Tohru, your vagina is making such lewd noises. It's so soft and wet." Yuki said thoroughly enjoying her pussy.

"Mmmm!" Tohru moaned as he started picking up the pace.

"Tohru…I'm getting close…" Yuki grunted out.

Because of his health, Yuki could only go so long.

"Me too Yuki; I'm cumming!" Tohru cried as she came against him.

"Tohru…" Yuki groaned, pulling out and cumming all over her back.

Tohru slid down the wall that she was holding onto while Yuki sat on the edge of the tub, Tohru's juices dripping from his cock.

"I'm sorry…" Yuki said sadly.

"For what?" Tohru asked confused.

"For not being able to go longer and satisfying you…" Yuki said sadly as he rubbed his cock off.

"Don't be silly; I feel very satisfied. I think you did a great job. I came; that's all that matters. Do you feel relieved?" Tohru said honestly and then asked.

"Yes, very." Yuki admitted.

"Then it's all fine." Tohru said with a smile as Yuki passed her the shower head so she could clean herself off; she then helped him clean off before kissing him fully on the lips.

"Yuki…I love you." Tohru said softly as he helped her out of the tub.

"I love you too Tohru." 'Now I get why everyone loves her so.' Yuki said and then thought to himself as they got dressed…


	16. Dr Sohma, Hatori!

**Chapter 16: Dr. Sohma, Hatori!**

* * *

It had been two days since Tohru and Yuki had sex in the shower and Tohru's been feeling a bit off lately; she figured it was time to see the good doctor before officially moving into the main area.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Hatori asked as Tohru sat down.

"I really don't know…I've been feeling very tingly lately." Tohru said causing Hatori to gulp in anticipation.

"And where do you feel all tingly?" Hatori asked knowing the answer; he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Well…it's kind of embarrassing…" Tohru said blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed; I am a doctor after all." Hatori said watching her.

"Well…my breasts and my vagina; they've been feeling the most tingly. My stomach has also felt a little tingle as well, but not near as much as my breasts and vagina." Tohru said honestly.

"Ah, I see. Please remove all of your clothing and change into this gown and then sit in this chair please. I will give you some privacy." Hatori said calmly leaving the room.

While she was undressing, slowly, Hatori was watching her. She knew he was watching and he knew it; he knew it just by how slowly she was removing her clothes.

Her shoes and socks came off quickly, while she turned around and slowly removed her shirt, followed by her skirt.

After her outer clothes were off she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and removed that.

When Hatori saw her bare breasts, his cock started growing even more in his pants… But not as much as when she slowly did a little dance as she removed her panties.

And then she put the gown on and sat in the chair…much to Hatori's disappointment.

"I'm ready Dr. Sohma." Tohru said in a coy tone of voice.

"Right. Well, let's see what we can do for you." Hatori said calmly.

"What can I do for you Dr. Sohma?" Tohru asked as she sat up.

Neither of them could take it much more and they started kissing.

"I knew you were watching me as I removed my clothes." Tohru breathed out as she unbuttoned his pants.

"I'm sorry…but I couldn't help it; you're so beautiful." Hatori said honestly as he removed his shirt.

He was now just in his boxers.

"Dr. Sohma…you're so big…" Tohru said looking at the bulge in his boxers.

"I can't help that either. Now, hold still." Hatori said as he pulled her gown to reveal her breasts.

"Oh Dr. Sohma…" Tohru breathed out at the sudden urgency in Hatori's movements.

Hatori didn't say anything; instead he just started fondling her breasts all over the place.

"Your breasts seem fine; there aren't any lumps or anything. In fact, dare I say, they're perfect." Hatori said as he placed his mouth over her left breast while his right hand fondled her right breast, pinching her nipple here and there.

"Oh Hatori…" Tohru moaned out when she felt Hatori take her left nipple in his mouth.

"You like that, do you?" Hatori asked removing her gown completely.

"Yes…" Tohru breathed out.

"Well then, I'll continue." Hatori said as he switched which breast he was sucking on.

While he was biting at her right nipple he was pinching her left nipple while his free hand traveled down her body.

"I think it's time to examine your beautiful little pussy." Hatori said; he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't care what he was saying.

Meanwhile on the outside of the door, Ayame and Shigure were watching, rubbing their cocks in enjoyment as they did so.

"Hatori!" Tohru cried out when she felt his finger enter her.

"Oh no, that won't do…you need to be spread more." Hatori said add in a second figure in there causing Tohru to really cry out.

"Hatori…it feels so good. Oh!" Tohru moaned out as she felt his fingers not only curling inside her; she also felt his thumb rubbing her clit.

"Cum baby; I know you need to." Hatori said calmly as he continued rubbing her clit and curling his fingers inside of her.

"Hari'! Tohru screamed out as she came all over his fingers.

After a few minutes, after Tohru settled down, she slid off the chair and onto her knees; she then pulled his boxers down and his cock popped up, nearly hitting her in the face.

"Oh Dr. Sohma…I didn't realize you were this big." Tohru said in amazement as she started stroking his cock.

He was far bigger than Yuki or Kyo.

By the time she was done with all of the Sohma guys, she would be a pro at all of the sexual stuff she's learning…or so she thinks. She had also been watching a lot of porn to learn some of the things she knows.

"Oh Tohru…" Hatori groaned out when he felt her hands on him, rubbing him from tip to balls and back.

Also, her calling him Dr. Sohma really turned him on as well.

"Do you like this Dr. Sohma?" Tohru asked seductively.

"Yes." Hatori breathed out.

"Then you'll like what's coming next." Tohru said as she placed her mouth on his cock and started sucking.

"Ohhh…" Hatori moaned out, feeling bliss like he never before.

And then she started fondling his balls as she sucked him off.

The moment she started fondling them, Hatori came, shooting his load down her throat.

Hatori fell against his counter when he pulled away from her; he was breathing deeply while Tohru sat there swallowing his cum.

"Damnit…come here. Place your feet in the stirrups." Hatori demanded before he started fiercely kissing her.

Once her legs were up he started kissing down her body until he got to her pussy. Once there he looked up at Tohru for a few seconds before he went down and started licking and kissing her secret lips.

"Dr. Sohma…" Tohru moaned out feeling his lips on her secret lips.

She then placed her hands on his head and he stuck his tongue deep within her.

"Ohhh!" Tohru moaned out, feeling nothing but bliss as she threw hands above her head and arched her back.

Just like when Tohru knew Hatori was watching her undress; she knew there were others watching them now. She didn't know who was watching her, but she knew someone was at the door watching her and Hatori; it actually turned her on even more.

Tohru as ditzy as she is, she was no longer that sweet and innocent girl that the Sohma family first met and got to know; she was now a young lady who strong sexual desires.

"Hatori!" Tohru screamed as she came into his awaiting mouth.

"Just you wait little girl; your screaming hasn't even started yet." Hatori said as he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance; and without any warning, he shoved right in.

Tohru didn't care however; she was in complete and total bliss right now as Hatori took her in that doctor's chair.

Tohru wrapped her legs and arms around Hatori as he lifted her out of that chair and shoved her up against the wall.

"You're so big inside of me…" Tohru moaned out as she held onto Hatori while he fucked her up against the wall.

"Your pussy feels so good inside; it's squeezing me tightly. It's also hot and wet is very sloppy." Hatori said as he continued pushing in and out of her.

"My pussy's making such lewd noises right now. Hatori…I'm going to cum." Tohru said as she arched her back away from him.

"I'm so glad you were the one to break the curse." Hatori said pushing her up against the counter; he then pushed in from behind. He was getting close; but for some reason he couldn't look at her when he came.

"HATORI!" Tohru screamed as she reached her climax.

"Oh Tohru… Oh. Oh. Grrr…" Hatori grunted and groaned as he came deep inside of her from behind.

"You're on birth control, right?" Hatori asked after he pulled out and she fell to her knees leaking cum.

"Yes…" Tohru answered right away.

"Good. We can't have you getting pregnant just yet." Hatori said as he redressed.

"No, that wouldn't be good right now. But someday…I would like to have your baby; I would like to have everyone's babies." Tohru said shocking Hatori.

He was very shocked, but he walked up to her and kissed her with all his might.

"I love you, you silly little girl." Hatori said seriously.

"I love you too Dr. Sohma." Tohru said happily.

"Now, you get dressed, head home and get some rest. Doctor's orders. Also, you're perfectly healthy." Hatori said with a smile as Tohru started getting dressed.

"Yes, of course Dr. Sohma; thank you." Tohru said with a smile.

"You're very welcome." Hatori said as he went to cleaning up his office.

She then left to go home.

However, before Tohru could leave Hatori's house, she ran into none other than Shigure and Ayame; they grabbed her and dragged her into one of the currently empty houses.

One would think Tohru would be scared by this; but she was actually smiling happily…


	17. Shigure & Ayame!

**Chapter 17: Shigure & Ayame!**

* * *

"Shall we head to the room now?" Shigure asked as Ayame and Tohru pulled away.

"Yes please." Tohru said turning around so she was facing Shigure, who picked her up and carried her to their room, Ayame right behind them.

Once in there Shigure put Tohru on the bed and, because she wasn't wearing a bra, both he and Ayame got into bed next to her and started fondling her breasts causing her to lightly moan out.

After a few seconds they got tired of fondling, Shigure and Ayame looked at each other before deciding to suck on her breasts.

"Huh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ohhh!" Tohru moaned out at feeling to mouths and tongue on her breasts, flicking her erect nipples. She had never felt something like this before; two men sucking on her at the same time.

After a few minutes both men worked down Tohru's panties and began feeling her up, each taking turns rubbing her here and there causing her to moan like crazy.

While sucking on her tits Shigure began rubbing her clit while Ayame stuck a finer inside of her.

"Ahhh! Oohh!" Tohru moaned out.

"Does my little Tohru like this?" Shigure asked while Ayame kept working on her, pumping his finger in and out of her.

"Yes, please, I want more!" Tohru cried out.

"Good girl." Shigure and Ayame said.

After just a few more seconds Tohru came screaming, but her torment wasn't done yet. It was Shigure's turn to pump his finger in and out of her while Ayame rubbed her clit.

"Ahhh! Oohh!" Tohru moaned out again.

Shigure added a second finger in her, making her cum after only a few seconds.

Shigure and Ayame then looked at each other again as they both stuck a finger in her and began pumping making her cum almost right away.

When they pulled out they both licked her juices off of their fingers.

"You still taste sweet baby." Shigure said smiling.

"She does taste really sweet." Ayame said as he fondled her breast.

"Now what?" Shigure asked looking at Ayame.

"Should we have her suck our cocks?" Ayame asked.

"Well maybe one at a time. You go first; I'll take care of her first." Shigure said as he went to lick Tohru's pussy lips.

"Ok then." Ayame said pulling down his boxers. "Here you go." He continued as he had Tohru suck him off.

As Shigure stuck his tongue inside of Tohru she started deep throating Ayame causing the both of them to moan.

Both Shigure and Ayame started fondling her breast while Ayame also held her head.

"Oh, oh, I'm going to cum! Come on sweetheart, swallow my cum." Ayame said cumming in her mouth, making her swallow everything while she came for Shigure.

Now it was time to switch places as Shigure pulled his boxers down and Ayame put his head between Tohru's legs.

Shigure gave her a minute so she could breathe before having her take his cock in her mouth.

"Baby…so good." Shigure moaned out while Tohru tongued the tip of his cock.

Much like when Shigure shoved his tongue in, when Ayame shoved his tongue in, Tohru started deep throating Shigure.

It didn't take them long at all to cum after that. Tohru swallowed most of Shigure's cum, but not all of it; he didn't hold her head there. Ayame swallowed all of Tohru's juices that she released.

Now it was time.

"Tohru are you ready?" Shigure asked.

"Ye-yes. B-but ho-how are they both going to fit in me?" Tohru panted out as Shigure helped her sit up.

"We'll take care of that; don't you worry." Ayame said as Shigure got Tohru out of the way.

Once Shigure had her Ayame laid down on the bed.

"Ok, climb up on top of him. We'll just ease you down, like so…" Shigure said easing her onto Ayame's erect cock causing her to moan out.

"Ohhh…"

"And then, just lean forward a little and I'll enter you like so…" Shigure said as he made his way into her pussy from behind.

"Ahhh…ohhh!" Tohru screamed out as she felt two cocks inside of her at the same time.

"Are you doing ok?" Shigure and Ayame asked at the same time.

"Ye-yes…" Tohru moaned out.

"Can we start moving?" The guys asked.

"Ye-yes plea-please!" Tohru cried out.

Shigure grabbed her hips and started thrusting in and out of her while Ayame tightly grabbed her breasts pumping in and out of her.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ahhh! Shigure! Mr. Ayame! Ohh! Ohh! Ahhh!" Tohru screamed out as she wiggled her hips along with them.

"Oh Tohru, you feel sooo good!" Both men called out as they started feeling her up every which where.

"Sooo Good! Soo Good! More! More please!" Tohru cried as they began to pump harder. They really couldn't go all that fast without slipping out of her.

"OH MY GODDD!" Tohru screamed out as she came hard.

"Ok…I think it's time to switch." Shigure said pulling out.

"I agree. My turn to be in charge." Ayame said as Shigure lifted Tohru up.

Tohru sat on her knees while Shigure lay down on the bed and then helped Tohru onto him and then Ayame pushed in from behind.

So they did it like that for a few minutes until Tohru came crying out again.

After a few minutes so that the men weren't so shaky they stood up with Tohru in between them and fucked her standing up.

"Ohh! Ohhh! Shigure! Mr. Ayame!" Tohru cried out as she leaned her head back into Shigure's shoulder where Ayame took advantage and started sucking on her breasts while Shigure French kissed her.

Within seconds she came again.

Both men were getting close; they could feel it…but Ayame was closer.

"Go ahead…you finish first." Shigure said to Ayame who laid Tohru on the bed and got on top of her.

"Oh Mr. Ayame! Mr. Ayame! Ohhh! AHHH! MR. AYAME!" Tohru cried reaching another orgasm.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm going to cum! I can't hold on; I'm sorry! TOHRU!" Ayame called cumming inside of Tohru as she arched her back into him.

This whole time, sitting in a chair, Shigure was jacking off, getting excited while rubbing his cock up and down, getting ready. Something just clicked in his head.

Once Ayame pulled out, instead of giving her time, Shigure got on top of Tohru right away and started to roughly fuck her.

"You are mine! You hear me? Mine!" Shigure growled pushing in and out of her as hard as he could, causing her to scream out.

"YES! I'M YOURS! PLEASE SHIGURE!" Tohru cried out as she grabbed a hold of him, trying to keep up with his movements.

"Mine, all mine!" Shigure growled biting her shoulder.

"Yes, Shigure! I-I'm going to cum!" Tohru cried.

"Oh no you don't; you hold on and cum with me!" Shigure demanded.

Tohru didn't say anything, she just did her best to try and hold on for him.

He didn't know what had come over him, but Shigure became really possessive of her at that moment.

Meanwhile Ayame had passed out.

"Shi-Shigure! I-I can-can't hold on anymore! Please let me cum!" Tohru cried out.

"Just a little bit longer baby, just a little bit longer." Shigure pleaded her.

"I-I'll try…" Tohru moaned out as she grabbed a hold of Shigure and kept a hold of him.

A few seconds went by and Shigure was ready.

"Ok baby, now. Cum now!" Shigure told her as he grabbed her ass, pulling her to him so he could be as deep as possible.

"OH TOHRU!" "SHIGURE!" Shigure and Tohru screamed cumming at the same time while Tohru completely spazzed out, arching and un-arching to and from him, bucking her hips uncontrollably.

"Ayame and I love you Tohru…" Shigure breathed out.

"I love you two and everyone else as well." Tohru breathed out happily before falling asleep; Shigure fell asleep soon after

"Those two really are idiots…" Hatori said walking in on the three of them after they were done; but he gently smiled at Tohru.


	18. Black Haru & Haru!

**Chapter 18: Black Haru & Haru!**

* * *

It had been about a week since Tohru and Hatori and Tohru, Shigure and Ayame had sex or made love…however you wish to put it.

Haru was annoyed; he had yet to be able to stick his cock inside of Tohru's soft, sweet, warm pussy. He was so pissed that he was almost constantly stuck at Black Haru.

Tohru was walking around in the woods one last time when Haru seen her.

'This could be my chance…' Haru thought to himself.

'No, this is your chance…" Black Haru thought to himself coming out before running to Tohru.

"Oh Haru; it's so good to see you. Is something wrong?" Tohru asked kindly.

"Yes; I need you so bad." Haru said pinning Tohru up against a tree.

"Ha-Haru…shouldn't we head back to Shigure's house?" Tohru asked blushing.

"No…I need you now." Haru said pulling her blouse off and then her skirt down rather quickly.

"Bu-but…Mmmmm!" Tohru started stuttering, but then started moaning when Haru started sucking and biting at her neck.

"Tohru, your skin is so soft…" Haru groaned into her neck.

All Tohru could do was moan as Haru took advantage of her.

"Be a good girl and you'll be rewarded." Haru said as he started fondling her breasts through her bra.

Haru just couldn't wait, he needed her; he pushed his pants and boxers off, pushed her panties to the side and pushed right in.

"Haru!" Tohru cried out at the sudden intrusion.

"Tohru, you feel so good." Haru grunted and groaned out as he continued to push deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Haru!" Tohru cried out as she came hard against him.

"Tohru…" Haru grunted out as he too came deep within her.

"Thank the gods you're on birth control…" Haru grunted as he pulled out.

 **Three Days Later:**

As it would turn out, because Haru had gone black and it didn't last very long, it didn't count… That's why whenever Momiji tried, he couldn't.

Tohru was just getting settled into her new home when she heard knocking at her door.

"Yes? Oh Haru, it's you. Is everything ok?" Tohru asked concerned.

"No, not really; I wanted to apologize for the other day when I forced you into having sex in the woods at Shigure's." Haru said calmly.

"It's ok; I'm glad you did it. Yes, it was a little scary; but I enjoyed it. I-I liked the roughness." Tohru said shocking Haru.

"Well then…would you like to try again?" Haru asked picking her up.

"I'd like that." Tohru said softly as he carried her to her room.

Once in there, he placed her up against the door and started to hungrily kiss her.

"Haru…" Tohru moaned out, feeling him push against her.

Haru didn't say anything; he just removed his shirt and hers while she removed his pants and her skirt.

"Mmmm…" Tohru moaned out, enjoying Haru and what he was doing to her.

"You are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met." Haru said staring at her hickey covered breasts.

"You say that every time." Tohru said with a smile.

"I mean it." Haru said calmly as he started slowly fondling her breasts, rubbing them up, down and around.

"Haru…" Tohru sighed when she felt him pinching her nipples.

"Do you like this?" Haru asked, teasing her a little.

"You know I do." Tohru breathed out.

After a few minutes Haru bent down and started blowing on her wet tits which drove her crazy.

"Haru, please…don't tease me…" Tohru begged as he continued to just blow on her tits, smiling the entire time.

After a few minutes of "torture," Haru bent down and finally started kissing licking, sucking and lightly nipping at her left breast.

While his mouth was concentrating on her left breast, his right hand was still fondling her right breasts and his left hand started to travel to her hips; he used his finger to draw random little shapes all over her hips.

After a few minutes he switched everything around; his mouth was now on her right breast while his left hand pinched her tit and his right fingers drew on her hips.

"Haru…" Tohru moaned out, feeling nothing but pleasure at that very moment.

Even though she was feeling pleasure and wanted to continue that, Tohru flipped Haru over so she was now on top, sitting on his stomach.

"Now it's your turn. Lay there and be a good boy while I take care of you." Tohru said seriously as she leaned down and kissed him.

Haru never in his wildest imaginations would've ever thought he'd like a girl to be in control when it came to sex.

While she was kissing him she was teasing him by slowly moving her hips lower and lower onto him.

She giggled a little when she heard Haru gasp a little when she started biting at his nipples.

"Is my man excited?" Tohru asked cheekily.

"You know it…" Haru breathed as he pushed her body down, so that she was sitting on his pelvis.

"Haru…" Tohru growled as she began rocking her hips against him, making him harder.

"You're such a naughty, naughty girl." Haru said as he held her hips.

"You have no idea just how naughty I can be." Tohru said with a smile as she started rocking her hips faster.

"Oh really now?" Haru asked as he bucked his hips up towards her.

"Really. But we'll need to save that for a weekend when it's just the two of us." Tohru said looking at Haru.

"Oh really now?" Haru asked interested.

"Let's just say, the kids shouldn't be around for any of that…especially Lily. And it probably should only happen once every few months; we can get a little sore for awhile afterwards." Tohru said as she ground her hips into his; she was turning the both of them on with what she was saying.

He got the gist of what she was saying; she was into bondage and all that; stuff that she had hidden deep in her closet back before she moved in said that.

"Well…we'll just have to send the kids away for a weekend then, won't we?" Haru asked as he sat up.

"Yes; we will." Tohru said as they started moving together.

When they both came, Haru flipped them back over so he was on top; he then pulled her panties down.

"Are you ready for my finger?" Haru asked looking up at her, smiling.

"Please Haru…" Tohru begged as he traced and teased her pussy.

After he heard her beg, Haru slowly pushed two of his fingers up in her.

"Haru!" Tohru cried out in pleasure when she felt his fingers pushing and curling inside of her.

"Damnit Tohru… Do you know what you do to me?" Haru asked ask he began to kiss and suck at her breasts.

"No, what do I do?" Tohru teased as she started rubbing his cock through his boxers.

"You drive me absolutely crazy." Haru said as he continued to kiss and play.

"You have the same affects on me. Mmmm!" Tohru panted out and then moaned when he curled his fingers again; he also took his thumb and started rubbing her clit with it.

"Someone's getting close… Come on Tohru; cum for me." Haru said curling his fingers even more.

"Ha-Haru!" Tohru cried out as she came from his fingers.

"Good girl…" Haru said pulling his fingers out and licked one of them clean; the other one he let her slowly lick and suck clean…turning them both on even more.

"Haru." Tohru breathed before pushing him to the bed so that she could be in control; she pulled his boxers off and threw them elsewhere.

Once his cock was free from its confinements, it sprung up and nearly hit her in the face.

"You're really big today." Tohru said as she grabbed his cock and started pumping him up and down.

"Tohru…" Haru growled when he not only felt her rubbing him, but she also started to lick his tip.

"Yes master?" Tohru asked, teasing him a little.

"Damnit Tohru…" Haru growled pushing her head down on him so that she was deep throating him. She didn't seem to mind though; she just started bobbing her head up and down on her own.

"Ohh…Tohru!" Haru yelled as he shot his load down her throat.

"How was that?" Tohru asked looking up at Haru.

"Really good…but not as good as you're going to feel when I'm done with you." Haru said pushing her to the bed.

"Now…let's see what Tohru likes." Haru said as he kissed her before moving down to her neck, to where he marked her, making her shiver. He then moved down to her breasts, kissing each of them before moving down more.

When he got to her stomach he tongued her belly-button for a little bit, teasing her before continued to move down south.

Once he got to her pussy, he teased her by just kissing the top of it for a few minutes.

"Haru…" Tohru growled out, making him chuckle as he continued to tease her.

"Have patience my love." Haru said as he moved down some more; he then just started licking her lips, causing Tohru to knock her head back and go crazy.

"Please! Please Haru!" Tohru begged as she reached down to push his head down.

"Well…since you asked so nicely." Haru said shoving his tongue deep within her.

"Haru!" Tohru screamed, arching her back when she not only felt his tongue deep in her, but also his finger rubbing her clit and nub.

She came screaming for him a few minutes later.

"How was that?" Haru asked leaning over her while she panted.

"Amazing…" Tohru breathed out.

"I'm glad…so are you ready?" Haru asked placing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Tohru breathed out.

"I have a very important question for you." Haru said calmly.

"And what's that?" Tohru asked looking up at him.

"Are you a virgin?" Haru asked joking with her.

"Oh yeah… I'm totally a virgin." Tohru said sarcastically before pulling him down to kiss him passionately.

While kissing, he pushed right in causing her to moan out into his mouth.

"Haru…you're so big inside of me; I can feel it all the way inside of my stomach today… You must've really needed me." Tohru breathed out with a smile.

"You have no idea. You're so tight today…" Haru grunted as he started pushing in an out of her.

"Haru…please go faster." Tohru begged out.

At her request, Haru started speeding up; he also started going harder.

"Oh Haru…" Tohru moaned as she held onto him.

Unlike Iris and Bruiser, Haru and Tohru could keep up with each other.

"Haru…" Tohru moaned as she came.

"Ok…your turn." Tohru said flipping them over so she was on top.

"Let's see what you've got." Haru said looking at her.

"I'll make you regret those words." Tohru said with a smile as she started rocking her hips back and forth at a fast pace.

After a few minutes she started bouncing up and down on him, making Haru grunt and groan.

Once Tohru thought that she was in control, Haru grabbed her hips and started thrusting up into her to show her who was really "boss."

"Haru!" Tohru cried out, cumming all over him before falling forwards.

"Can you continue?" Haru asked rubbing her back; he was still hard inside of her.

"Of course. I mean…you still have to take me from behind." Tohru said climbing off of him and getting on her hands and knees.

"I love you so much…" Haru said as he got positioned.

"Oh my god; Haru!" Tohru screamed as soon as he started taking her.

This was one of their favorite positions; he got deeper and she just felt nothing except for bliss.

"Tohru…your pussy feels so good like this…" Haru grunted out as he held her hips.

"Not as good as your cock feels deep inside of me…" Tohru panted.

"We'll see about that." Haru said as he started going harder until she came.

He was getting close; they could both feel it with how much his cock was quivering.

He pulled out, flipped her over and pushed right back in.

"Tohru, I'm going to cum soon. Can I cum inside of you?" Haru asked pushing in and out of her.

"Yes; please cum inside. I want to feel your essence inside of me. OH!" Tohru cried as she came hard.

"Tohru…" Haru grunted and groaned as he came deep inside of her.

"I forgot to ask if you were on any type of birth control…" Haru said smiling as he lay on top of her, still leaking cum into her.

"You didn't have a condom?" Tohru asked, joking back with him.

After a few minutes Haru rolled off of her and laid next to her, pulling her to him so that she could lay her head on his shoulder while she covered them up.

"I love you so much." Haru said kissing her sweaty forehead.

"I love you too." Tohru said happily as she hugged him.


	19. Momiji's First Time!

**Chapter 19: Momiji's First Time!**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later:**

"So what are we going to do today?" Momiji asked looking at Tohru.

"Well I've got some shopping to do and then I was just going to go home and relax." Tohru said with a smile.

"Can I relax with you?" Momiji asked curious.

"Sure." Tohru said with that same smile.

"Yay!" Momiji exclaimed happily.

 **Two Hours Later:**

By the time Tohru and Momiji got home they were both exhausted.

"I'm going to go lie down; would you like to join me?" Tohru asked looking at Momiji.

"I'd love to." Momiji said happily.

So they went in, laid down and then fell asleep.

 **Three Hours Later:**

Tohru woke up to Momiji staring at her.

"Momiji?" Tohru asked a bit startled.

"I'm so sorry; I should've left. I'm so stupid." Momiji said smacking his head.

"Oh no; you're fine…I just wasn't expecting anyone to be watching me sleep." Tohru said a bit frazzled.

"Ok. So…I was wondering…could we try having sex?" Momiji asked nervously.

"Sure…just let me get ready." Tohru said as she got up.

"Ok." Momiji said nervously.

"I'll be right back." Tohru said in a sexy tone of voice.

"Ok." Momiji gulped; he was happy, but he was also very nervous. You see, Momiji was still a virgin; he didn't really know what to do.

"I'm back." Tohru said walking out in nothing but a pair of bunny panties with a matching bra.

"Oh Tohru, you look so beautiful." Momiji said causing Tohru to blush.

"Thank you." Tohru said all of the sudden embarrassed.

"I really like your choice of underwear." Momiji said red in the face.

"Thank you." Tohru said again.

"So…I'm going to be honest with you…I don't know what to do. I've never had sex before." Momiji said looking down.

"Oh Momiji…it's ok; I'll teach you." Tohru said with a smile.

"You will?" Momiji asked in shock.

"Of course. I know how you feel; I've learned a lot in the past few months. I can teach you." Tohru said happily.

"Ok. Can I kiss you?" Momiji asked looking at Tohru.

"But of course." Tohru said with a smile.

So Momiji leaned in and started gently kissing Tohru; he has kissed a girl or two before Tohru…so that he knew how to do. That was until Tohru started to lick his lips, begging for entrance.

"It's ok Momiji; just open your mouth." Tohru said softly when she pulled away after sensing his confusion.

When he opened his mouth Tohru stuck her tongue in his mouth and took charge.

She felt ecstatic in the moment; she's wanted to be in charge for awhile now.

"I'm going to take charge; is that ok?" Tohru asked looking at Momiji after she pulled away.

"Uh-huh…" Momiji said out of breath.

"Good." Tohru said before removing Momiji's clothes, leaving him in his boxers.

"Momiji…you're already hard." Tohru said as she played with his cock through is boxers.

"Oh Tohru…" Momiji moaned out in bliss.

"Can I take your boxers off now?" Tohru asked looking up at Momiji.

"I'll do it." Momiji said removing his boxers.

"Oh Momiji…" Tohru said looking at his cock.

"I'm sorry it's not as big as the others…" Momiji started, but gasped when she grasped his cock in her hands.

"Don't worry Momiji; it's just fine." Tohru said as she continued to pump him up and down.

'This is so much better then when I do it myself…' Momiji thought to himself.

"Am I doing good Momiji?" Tohru asked as she continued what she was doing.

"You're doing great." Momiji said happily.

"Good, I'm glad." Tohru said as she increased her speed.

"Oh Tohru…I'm going to cum!" Momiji yelled as he came all over her hands.

Tohru just giggled as she licked his cum up.

"Tohru…what are you doing now? Oh!" Momiji asked and then moaned when he felt Tohru's lips on his cock.

"Mmmm mmmm…" Tohru moaned as she bobbed her head up and down on Momiji's cock.

It didn't take him nearly as long to cum this time; he came right down her throat.

"Oh Momiji…now it's your turn." Tohru said removing her bra.

"Oh Tohru…" Momiji said completely mesmerized.

"Can I touch them?" Momiji asked after a few minutes.

"Uh-huh." Tohru said in a coy tone.

"Ok. Here I go…" Momiji said as he went in and started rubbing both of her breasts at the same time.

After a few minutes he started to kiss and suckle on her right breast.

"Momiji…" Tohru moaned out.

While he was kissing her breast, Tohru removed her panties and threw them elsewhere.

"Touch me Momiji." Tohru commanded as she led his hand down to her already wet pussy.

"Tohru…it's so wet." Momiji said as he rubbed her pussy back and forth.

"Stick your finger inside…please." Tohru begged as she lay back down.

"Ok." Momiji said as he stuck his finger, slowly into her.

So Momiji just kept at a slow pace because he was afraid of hurting her.

Tohru came after a few good minutes.

"Ok Momiji, are you ready to go all the way?" Tohru asked as she sat up.

"Uh-huh…" Momiji said stupidly; but he was hard and ready to go.

"Then please lay down." Tohru said crawling over to him.

Momiji did as he was told and laid down.

"Are you ready?" Tohru asked as she positioned herself on his shaft.

"Yes…please take my virginity Tohru." Momiji pleaded with her.

Once she heard that Tohru plunged herself all the way down his cock, taking his virginity with it.

"Ohhhh…" They both moaned out at the new feeling.

After a few minutes Tohru started rocking her hips against his while Momiji reached up and started fondling her breasts.

"Tohru…your pussy feels so good." Momiji groaned out.

"Your cock feels so good inside of me." Tohru moaned out as she continued to rock back and forth.

For Tohru it felt so good that she came after only a few minutes; and when Momiji felt her juices leaking all over his cock he grabbed her hips and came up into her.

"Ohhh! Mmmm!" They both moaned as they felt each other's cum.

"I'm so sorry Tohru…" Momiji said when Tohru pulled off and sat next to him.

"For what?" Tohru asked confused.

"For cumming inside and too soon…" Momiji said sadly.

"You didn't cum too soon; you did just fine. And I'm on birth control, so that's fine as well. And no, you didn't last too long, but that's ok; I still feel really good." Tohru said happily.

"Really?" Momiji asked shocked.

"Really." Tohru said with a smile.

"Oh Tohru. I love you so much!" Momiji exclaimed hugging her.

"I love you too." Tohru said as she hugged him back.

"Maybe we'll try again?" Momiji asked looking up at Tohru.

"Someday, of course." Tohru said with a smile.

"Yay!" Momiji exclaimed happily.

 **Elsewhere:**

"So…the rabbit just finished up." Jun said looking into a crystal ball like thing.

"Don't you think it's a little weird to just watch them like that?" A strange voice asked confused.

"No…I like to watch." Jun said calmly.

"But aren't you gay?" The voice asked again.

"No, I'm Bi…but the others don't know that; so shh…not that you can actually say anything to them anyways…" Jun said calmly.

"Right…" The voice said backing away.

"So…two more to go and then the final step will be put into place for Tohru to become the family's and only the family's…" Jun said with a smile and he masturbated to what he was seeing…


	20. Ritsu's Confidence Booster!

**Chapter 20: Ritsu's Confidence Booster!**

* * *

Tohru was doing the laundry when she heard Kyo talking to someone; it didn't take her long to figure out who he was talking to.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked confused.

"AHHHH! I'M SOO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO YOU! I APOLOGIZE TO TOHRU! I APOLOGIZE TO THE ENTIRE FAMILY! NO, I APOLOGIZE TO THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Ritsu yelled frantically.

"Hi Ritsu; what brings you over here?" Tohru asked kindly.

"I'M SOO SORRY!" Ritsu yelled again.

"I'm going to the dojo for awhile…" Kyo mumbled.

"Ok. Love you." Tohru said with a smile as she hugged and kissed him goodbye.

"Love you too." Kyo said heading out.

"Would you like to come in?" Tohru asked kindly to Ritsu.

"Yes please." Ritsu said bashful.

"So what brings you by?" Tohru asked again.

"Actually, I came to see you. You see…I've heard that most of the Sohma men have had their ways with you and I figured it just rude if I didn't come and have my way with you…oh but I'm so sorry! Maybe you don't want me to have my way with you. I'M SOO SORRY!" Ritsu started out calmly, but ended up spazing out.

"No Ritsu; its ok. If you want to have sex just say so." Tohru said with a smile.

"Ok…Tohru I would like to have sex with you. I'm so sorry." Ritsu said calmly.

"It's ok; I'd like to have sex with you as well." Tohru said with a smile; she figured she'd have to take charge with him.

"Really?" Ritsu asked kind of shocked.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Tohru asked as she started removing her clothes.

"Yes…but only three times…and I wasn't very good." Ritsu admitted.

"Well don't worry; I'll take care of everything." Tohru said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Tohru; thank you so much!" Ritsu exclaimed happily.

Another few awkward minutes ticked by…

"So…what is it that you want me to do?" Tohru asked as they stood there in awkward silence.

"Ummm…I'm not sure." Ritsu said completely clueless.

"Ummm…ok… Well…why don't you start by taking off your pants and underwear?" Tohru suggested calmly.

"Ok…" Ritsu said nervously as he slowly and hesitantly dropped his pants and briefs.

"Wow…" Tohru said looking at Ritsu's cock; it was big, but it wasn't stiff; she had a lot of work to do.

"Is it bad?" Ritsu asked looking at Tohru.

"No; I'll just need to work it a little." Tohru said as she walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Ok Ritsu…here we go." Tohru said as she reached out and gently grabbed a hold of his cock.

"Oh Tohru…" Ritsu moaned as soon as he felt her hands on him.

After a few seconds Tohru slowly started to rub his cock up and down from tip to shaft and back over and over until he was stiff.

She did this for a few minutes until he came, shooting his load all over her hands.

"How was that?" Tohru asked as Ritsu fell onto the couch, cock still fully erect.

"That was nice." Ritsu breathed out.

"Then I think you'll really like this." Tohru said as she crawled over to him and started lightly kissing his shaft.

She left little butterfly kisses all over until she put the tip in her mouth and teased him with her tongue.

"Oh Tohru…" Ritsu moaned out when he felt her tongue just teasing his tip.

"OH Tohru!" Ritsu really started moaning when he felt Tohru completely take him in her mouth and she started bobbing up and down; she was also using her tongue to tease him.

A few minutes later Ritsu was on the edge. Tohru knew this, so she started groping his balls; he came directly in her mouth seconds later, shooting his warm seeds down her throat.

When she finally pulled away she was coughing a little.

"I'm so sorry Tohru…" Ritsu said out of breath; he couldn't yell.

"It's perfectly ok; that's normal." Tohru said with a smile.

"I never knew that being pleasured like that would feel so good." Ritsu said breathing deeply.

"Oh, but we're not done yet; we've only just begun." Tohru said as she removed her bra.

"Oh Tohru…they're so beautiful." Ritsu said as he stared at Tohru's breasts.

"Thank you." Tohru said with a slight blush.

No matter how many times she had sex, she still blushed when things were said.

"I'M SOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO EMBARRASS YOU LIKE THAT! I SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF MYSELF!" Ritsu yelled as he tried to get up; but Tohru stopped him.

"Ritsu, it's ok. I love you." Tohru said; that got him to stop and settle down.

"You love me?" Ritsu asked in shock.

"Of course." Tohru said as he slowly sat down.

"I love you too." Ritsu said softly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"May I?" Ritsu asked calmly.

"Do whatever you please." Tohru said happily.

"Ok." Ritsu said nervously as he went in to kiss her.

While kissing Ritsu began fondling her breasts causing Tohru to moan out.

"Mmmm…"

"I'm sorry; did I hurt you?" Ritsu asked looking at Tohru.

"No, I'm just fine; I like that." Tohru said softly.

"You're already so wet…" Ritsu said as he rubbed her panty covered pussy.

"That's a good thing." Tohru breathed out as Ritsu pushed her panties aside and started lightly pushing his finger in and out of her.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you." Ritsu said very seriously.

"Of course." Tohru breathed out; she was just enjoying his finger.

After a few minutes Ritsu pulled her panties off and then pushed two of his fingers inside of her.

"Ritsu!" Tohru cried out in a feeling of ecstasy.

"Is this good?" Ritsu asked right away.

"Yes!" Tohru cried out as she arched her back.

"I'm so glad." Ritsu said happily.

"Ritsu, I'm going to cum." Tohru cried out.

Soon after that she came hard.

Tohru didn't figure that Ritsu would eat her out so she pushed him onto his back.

"Are you ready?" Tohru asked as she got settled on top of him.

"Yes." Ritsu breathed out as he grabbed her hips to help her.

"Good." Tohru said as she eased herself onto him.

"Tohru…your insides feel so nice." Ritsu said as he was barely inside of her.

"Thank you." Tohru said with a blush as she finally made it all the way onto him.

"You're welcome." Ritsu said as he held her.

"I'm going to start moving, ok?" Tohru asked as she sat there.

"Do whatever you please." Ritsu said mimicking what she had said earlier.

"Ok." Tohru said before she started rocking her hips back and forth on him.

"Oh Tohru…" Ritsu moaned as they both knocked their heads backwards in pleasure.

"Ritsu…you're so big inside of me." Tohru moaned out.

Ritsu didn't say anything; instead he started moving with her.

As they moved together they failed to notice that they were being watched, let alone that they were being filmed.

"Ritsu!" Tohru screamed out as she started bouncing up and down on him, getting him deeper each time.

After a few minutes Tohru managed to turn around on him and started bouncing on him while facing away from him.

"I'm cumming Ritsu! Your cock is going to make me cum! Ritsu!" Tohru cried out as she came hard.

Once she came Ritsu pulled out and sat in front of her.

"Please suck me off Tohru; I'm so close." Ritsu said, begging Tohru.

"Ok." Tohru obliged and started sucking Ritsu off, tasting her juices while she was at it.

"Oh Tohru…I'm about to cum." Ritsu said as he held her head in place.

He came shortly after saying that; he made her swallow ever last drop of his cum.

"I'm so sorry Tohru…but I had to." Ritsu said when he finally let Tohru go.

"No, it's fine; I enjoyed it. Did you?" Tohru asked softly.

"Yes, I enjoyed sex with you very much." Ritsu said as he got redressed.

"Where are you going?" Tohru asked confused.

"I'm sorry…but I have to get to work; I have half an hour to get there. If I'm late again, I'll be fired." Ritsu said as he was about to leave.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to get you in trouble." Tohru said softly.

"No it's fine; I'm glad we did this. I think I'll be able to stand up to my boss now." Ritsu said; and then he was gone.

FYI, Ritsu was not able to stand up to his boss and ended up apologizing like crazy like he always does. It seems that he only has confidence when he's having sex…


	21. Kureno's & Tohru's Devastation!

**Chapter 21: Kureno's & Tohru's Devastation: & Jun's Plan?**

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Oh Kureno, what brings you over?" Tohru asked kind of shocked; it was pouring rain out.

"I came to see you. Is Kyo here?" Kureno asked looking around.

"No, he went out awhile ago; he won't be back until later tonight. Is everything ok?" Tohru asked concerned.

"I'm not sure; I feel really lost." Kureno admitted as Tohru let him in.

Flashback: Yesterday:

"Is everything ok?" Hatori asked looking at Kureno.

"No; I need you to wipe my memories of Arisa Uotani. I can't go on with the plan that you and the rest of the family have for Tohru. If I don't forget about Uo, I'll ruin everything. But if I forget, I'll be able to enjoy being part of it." Kureno said sadly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hatori asked again, still very serious.

"Yes. Besides, she's already forgotten all about me." Kureno answered immediately.

"Ok…" Hatori sighed; this made him feel worse about the ritual. But at the same time, he really wanted Tohru.

So Hatori did his thing and Kureno forgot all about Uo.

End Flashback:

"Would you like some tea?" Tohru asked kindly.

"Yes please." Kureno said as he sat down.

"So, can I do anything for you?" Tohru asked as she brought him his tea.

"I actually came to see you." Kureno said calmly.

"Oh?" Tohru asked confused.

Just then Kureno leaped over the table and pinned her to the ground.

"Kureno?" Tohru asked in shock.

"I'm so sorry; but I really need you." Kureno said seriously.

"Ok." Tohru said with a blush.

Something about this didn't feel right to her, but she was still willing; it didn't feel right to him either, but he needed her.

Kureno quickly pulled her clothes off and then his; he didn't know why but he just wanted to get this over as quickly as possible.

Kureno started kissing and sucking at her breasts before moving down her body.

"Kur-Kureno…" Tohru moaned out.

"Shh…" Kureno said calmly and then shoved a finger up into her.

"Mmmm…" Tohru moaned out.

"You're so tight." Kureno said as he pumped his finger in and out of it.

"Kureno…" Tohru moaned out again.

"I'm going to eat you out now." Kureno said seriously as he started going down more.

After a few agonizing seconds Kureno made it to Tohru's pussy and started to tease her; he was just blowing on her...driving Tohru crazy.

Although it didn't feel right, it felt good...in a way.

After a few minutes of just teasing her, Kureno started licking and sucking on her pussy causing her to arch her back and cry out.

"Just you wait little girl." Kureno said before diving his tongue deep within her.

"Mmmm!" Tohru moaned out.

"Kureno…I'm about to cum." Tohru panted out.

"Go ahead and cum." Kureno said seriously.

After a few minutes Tohru came and Kureno, already being hard placed himself at Tohru's entrance.

"I'm read…Mmmm!" Tohru started and then cried out when Kureno just pushed into her.

'This is feels so good…but it also feels very wrong; and I don't know why.' Kureno thought to himself as he pushed into Tohru.

'What's happening to me? This feels so wrong; I want Kyo…' Tohru thought to herself before they both began crying.

After a few minutes Kureno grabbed Tohru's hips and started pushing in as fast as he could.

"Mmmm!" Tohru moaned out as she came.

Kureno grunted and groaned as he came.

"Uo!" Both Kureno and Tohru cried out once they realized what they had done.

When he seen her tears Kureno pulled out as fast as he could.

"Tohru…I-I'm so sorry…" Kureno stuttered out.

"No, I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Tohru said softly.

"I can't do this; I love Uo…" Kureno said seriously.

"She's my best friend; I can't believe I did that to her." Tohru said upset with herself.

"Don't worry; you won't remember any of this after a few minutes." Hatori said walking in on the two.

"What the…what are you doing here? What do you know? What did you do?" Kureno asked, but was soon unconscious when Hatori erased his memories of this.

"Hatori?" Tohru asked confused.

"Don't worry Tohru; this won't hurt." Hatori said as he pinned Tohru in a corner and erased her memories.

"It's really for the best…" Hatori sighed as Shigure walked in and dressed Kureno while Rin cleaned Tohru off and then redressed her.

"So is it done?" Shigure and Rin asked looking at Hatori.

"I'm not sure; only Jun knows that answer." Hatori said seriously.

 **With Jun & Mystery Partner:**

"So…is it done with?" The mystery person asked looking at Jun.

"Yes…and no. She belongs to the family now and only the family; and she will never leave. But there is one more step; and you and I will both be part of it as well." Jun said with a smile.

"What of Kureno?" The mystery person asked seriously.

"He will have Uo, who will come back and she will belong to him." Jun said seriously.

"You had this all planned from the start, didn't you?" The mystery person asked looking at Jun.

"Yes; it's all part of the plan. And it's all going according to plan. Now come; show me a good time." Jun said with a smile.

"Gladly." The mystery person said following Jun to his chambers.


	22. More Secrets!

**Chapter 22: More Secrets!**

* * *

So…for the most part, the ritual was complete; there apparently was one more step…but that wasn't going to happen for awhile yet; it had to happen on the New Year.

Uo came back and she now belongs to Kureno; they had sex as soon as she arrived locking her in as part of the family.

"How are you feeling today?" Kyo asked as he and Tohru sat at the table.

"A little sore; but I'm really happy Uo is back." Tohru said happily.

"Yeah; I'm glad you're happy. I just wish you weren't so sore. What were you thinking have sex with everyone like that?" Kyo asked looking at Tohru.

"Well…it felt good at the time." Tohru said blushing.

"I bet it did…but you should really learn to take breaks in between." Kyo sighed.

"I know…I'm sorry." Tohru said looking down.

"It's ok; it's not your fault. But if that should happen again; take breaks in between. You have to let your body rest or you'll just end up in pain like this again." Kyo said seriously.

"Yes I know. I'm going to go shopping; do we need anything?" Tohru asked softly.

"I don't think so; just the things on the list." Kyo said calmly.

"Ok." Tohru said with a smile as she got up.

"Are you going alone?" Kyo asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"No; Kisa, Kagura and Rin are coming with." Tohru said happily, not noticing the jealous hint.

"Ok…" Kyo sighed in relief.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Go and have fun with the girls." Kyo said with a smile.

"Ok. See you after a little while." Tohru said as she left to meet up with the girls.

"There she is; Tohru, over here!" Kagura called happily.

"Hi; have you been waiting long?" Tohru asked looking at Kagura, Rin and Kisa.

"Nope, just a few minutes. How are you feeling today?" Rin asked looking at Tohru.

"I'm good; a little sore, but good." Tohru admitted with a smile; she knew all but Kisa knew what was going on.

"Why are you so sore?" Kisa asked confused.

"Lots and lots of exercise." Rin said right away.

"Ok." Kisa said happy with the answer.

"So, what are you making for dinner tonight Tohru?" Kagura asked looking at Tohru.

"Stewed fish with potatoes.?" Tohru said happily.

"Kyo will love that." Kagura said with a smile.

"I know; he requested it this morning before I started making my grocery list." Tohru said happily.

"So when are you going to do your major grocery shopping?" Rin asked as they started walking.

"Monday; Hatori's going to be taking me because he's the only one who drives." Tohru said with a smile.

"That sounds nice." Rin said making a face.

"Why are you looking at Tohru like that?" Kisa asked confused.

"No reason." Rin lied as they continued to walk.

 **With Hatori, Shigure and Ayame:**

"So how was your time with our little flower?" Shigure asked looking at Hatori.

"It was a good time." Hatori said simply; he wasn't going to let them know he really enjoyed fucking Tohru like he did.

"We had a really fun time as well." Ayame said happily as he fondly remembered.

"What about Mine?" Hatori asked seriously.

"She knows what's going on; she's happy for us." Ayame said happily.

"Are you still dating her? And what of Jun?" Shigure asked confused for the first time with Ayame.

"We're dating as are Jun and I. We're very happy with our open relationship. What about you two?" Ayame asked looking at Hatori and Shigure.

"I only like Tohru." Hatori and Shigure said at the same time.

"But she's with Kyo most of the time." Ayame said seriously.

"As long as she happy and I get to have her every now and then, I'm happy." Hatori said seriously.

"And as for me; I'm the same as Hatori. Tohru is the only girl who matters; and she belongs to this family only now." Shigure said happily.

"Who all has more than just Tohru?" Ayame asked confused.

"Well Hiro's still too young; and he's really in love with Kisa. Haru and Rin are a couple as are Kureno and Arisa. I think Ritsu is with Mitsuru. And yes, all the girls are aware of Tohru belonging to this family. If they can't handle it, they're not meant to be with any of us. Tohru is our first concern." Hatori said very seriously.

"Yes, I agree." Shigure said whole heartedly.

"So now what?" Ayame asked looking at Hatori and Shigure.

"You wait for the final step." Kazuma said walking in.

"Yes of course." The three said right away; Kazuma was one of Jun's right hand men. He knew every little detail about the ritual; but he wouldn't say anything.

"So what is our dear Tohru up to now?" Kazuma asked seriously.

"She's out shopping for her and Kyo's dinner tonight with the girls." Shigure said calmly.

"Awww I see…" Kazuma said looking around.

"Are you planning on having sex with Tohru as well?" Ayame asked looking at Kazuma.

"Eventually. But I'm not part of the ritual; I will have my turn once it's completed." Kazuma said seriously before leaving.

"Ok…" The three said as they watched Kazuma leave…


	23. Tohru & Uo Meet Jun!

**Chapter 23: Tohru & Uo Meet Jun!**

* * *

Tohru was on her way to meet Jun; he said it was of the upmost importance that she come and meet him immediately…alone.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Tohru slowly knocked on the door that led to Jun's house; she was very nervous. The last time she was asked to meet the head of the family alone she was raped and had her virginity ripped away from her.

"Hello, you must be Tohru; I'm Jun. Come on in. Don't worry; I don't bite…and I don't rape. Sorry; I heard about what the last head of the family, Akito, did to you." Jun said as Tohru slowly walked in.

"Did I do something wrong? I mean, I never expected you to want to meet with me." Tohru said softly.

"No of course not; I just wanted to meet with you. How do you like belonging to the family?" Jun asked looking at Tohru.

"I really love it. And now that Uo's back and part of the family as well; it makes it all the more better." Tohru said happily.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Would you like something to eat or drink?" Jun asked politely.

"Oh umm…some tea please?" Tohru asked softly, nervously.

"Of course. Ahhh…Arisa, come on in." Jun said as he sent the maid to get some tea.

"Uo, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked confused.

"I was told the head of the family wanted to meet me alone. I thought it a little weird, but I know how to handle myself. What are you doing here?" Uo asked looking at Tohru.

"I was also told that Jun wanted to meet me alone." Tohru said with a relieved smile; she wouldn't be raped with Uo with her.

"Oh…" Uo said confused.

"Sorry, I just wanted to meet the two of you on your own without Kureno and Kyo intervening or talking over you…especially Kyo. Here is your tea." Jun said as the maid set tea gently in front of Tohru and Uo.

"Thank you." Tohru and Uo said politely as the maid bowed and walked away.

"So…tell me Arisa, how do you like being with Kureno?" Jun asked calmly.

"I really enjoy it. And before you ask; I know that he and Tohru had sex. Apparently it was really awkward. But I also know that Tohru belongs to the Sohma family now." Uo said seriously.

"And how do you feel about that?" Jun asked seriously.

"I thought it was a little weird at first; but then I remembered that Tohru is kind of weird herself. And as long as she's happy, that's all that matters to me. That and I get Kureno all to myself." Uo said seriously.

"That's fine; she and Kureno did it once and that's all that matters." Jun said with a smile.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Uo asked annoyed, but then gave a look of confusion when Jun put his hand up in the air.

All of the sudden both she and Tohru were hit with tranquilizer darts and knocked out.

"Oh dear…I think I said too much." Jun said looking at the passed out girls.

"You think? Do you wish me to erase their memories of this?" Hatori asked walking over with Shigure.

"Just of the last thing I said. After that I just want them to have pleasant memories." Jun said seriously.

"Yes, of course." Hatori said doing what he was told to do.

"Leave them; send Kyo and Kureno to come get them." Jun said when Hatori and Shigure went to pick Tohru and Uo up.

"Yes of course." Shigure and Hatori said bowing…


	24. Tohru's First Orgy!

**Chapter 24: Tohru's First Orgy!**

* * *

Kyo and Kureno arrived at Jun's to find Tohru and Uo passed out on the same couch.

As soon as they went to check up on the girls they were knocked out by tranquilizer darts.

 **An Hour Later:**

Kyo, Tohru, Kureno and Uo all woke, locked in a room where pheromone gas was leaking in.

"Tohru, are you ok?" Kyo asked concerned.

"I think so…I was meeting with Jun when I fell asleep all of the sudden." Tohru said looking around.

"Yeah, same here." Uo said annoyed.

"What does he have planned?" Kureno asked looking up at a few different cameras.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't let us out soon, I'm going to break his face!" Kyo yelled furious.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Tohru asked as she started fanning herself.

"No, it's not just you; it's hot." Uo said removing her jacket.

"I don't know what either of you two are talking about; it's just fine in here." Kyo said looking at the girls along with Kureno.

"I think I know what's going on; but only time will tell." Kureno said looking at the girls.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked looking at Kureno.

"We're locked in a room with some kind of gas leaking in. Jun isn't a bad guy; but he may be perverted. I think the gas is pheromone and is turning the girls on slowly. I think Jun plans on watching us all have sex." Kureno said looking at Kyo.

"He's pretty smart for a dumb guy… Hatori, you'll have to erase their memories of this; this could ruin everything." Jun said looking at Jun

"Isn't the ritual complete?" Hatori asked looking at Jun.

"Not until New Years. Yes, Tohru belongs to the family completely, but if that last step isn't completed then it could all backfire. No, Kureno isn't necessarily needed for that and no, I'm not telling you what the last step is; you'll just have to wait to find out…if you do." Jun said looking at Hatori.

"Ok." Hatori said with a sigh; he was starting to wonder if this was all worth it.

 **Back With Kyo, Kureno & the Girls:**

By this time the girls were down to their bras and panties…and completely out of it.

"Come here; I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Uo said as she pulled Tohru into a very passionate kiss.

"Wow…" Kyo and Kureno said watching the girls interact.

"Turn around." Uo demanded and Tohru did as she was told; Uo undid her bra and threw it to the ground.

"Can I turn back around?" Tohru asked with a blush.

"No, not yet." Uo said as she removed her bra and came up right behind Tohru and grabbed her breasts, rubbing them up and down.

"Mmmm…" Tohru moaned when she felt Uo's larger breasts on her back while she fondled her.

"Oh yeah; you like this don't you?" Uo asked in a husky tone of voice.

"Yes…" Tohru moaned out.

Meanwhile the boys were becoming very turned on.

"Turn around." Uo commanded again.

Tohru did as she was told and as soon as she did Uo started sucking on her breasts while sticking her hands in her panties.

"Mmmm…Uo…" Tohru moaned out when she felt Uo's hand inside of her pussy.

"Stick your hand down her panties!" Kureno yelled frustrated.

Tohru did as she was requested and stuck her finger inside of Uo's pussy.

"I can't take it anymore…" Kyo growled as he removed all of his clothes and went up behind Tohru; Kureno did the same to Uo.

"Kiss." Kyo and Kureno demanded of the girls.

Tohru put her arms around Uo's shoulders while Uo put her arms around Tohru's waist and they started making out…tongues and all.

Meanwhile Kyo and Kureno were dry humping the girls making their breasts slap against each others'.

Both girls were moaning into each others' mouths as they felt large cocks slamming against them from behind, pushing their cloth-covered pussies together.

"Hold on boys." Uo said stopping the men for a second while she removed her and Tohru's panties.

"Now you can continue." Uo said as she pressed her body right up against Tohru's.

"Mmmm…" Tohru and Uo moaned out when they both felt the cocks of their lovers rubbing against their folds.

"Mmmm…" Kyo and Kureno moaned as their cocks rubbed against their loves and just barely hit the tip of the others' cock.

"I wanna lie down…" Tohru said softly.

"Then let's lay down." Kyo, Uo and Kureno all said at the same time.

When they were all situated Uo started licking Tohru while Tohru sucked Kyo's cock and Kureno ate Uo out.

"Mmmm!" Tohru moaned while sucking on Kyo when she came.

"Let's show them a good time." Uo said as she placed her pussy right up against Tohru's and started rubbing. While she was doing that, Uo was also sucking on Kureno's large cock; she felt he felt a little left out.

"Ohhhh…" Kureno moaned while Kyo sat there growling.

Kyo came way before Kureno did so he started rubbing his cock all over Tohru's tits.

"Kyo…Uo…" Tohru moaned out in pleasure as she lifted her hips and started rubbing along with Uo.

"I'm going to cum…" Tohru cried out.

"Me too…" Uo mumbled as she sucked Kureno off.

After a few minutes all four of them came; Tohru and Uo all over each other while Kureno shot his load down Uo's throat and Kyo all over Tohru's breasts.

"So…how do…we want to do this?" Uo asked out of breath.

"We take turns being in control; I'll start. Kyo lie down and have Tohru on you facing away." Kureno said taking charge; it really turned Uo on.

Kyo got comfy on his back before Tohru sat on his cock and laid back; Tohru then lay on top of Tohru, breasts touching while Kureno entered Uo from behind.

While Kureno was pumping into Uo Kyo was pumping into Tohru; he had to hold onto her hips to get any kind of leverage.

While the guys were busy, Uo and Tohru were busy making out as their breasts rubbed against each others'.

"I'm cumming!" Tohru and Uo screamed just before they let loose.

"Time to switch." Kyo said seriously.

"Fine…" Kureno said a bit upset.

Kureno was now on the bottom with Uo on him and Tohru on top of her while Kyo pumped Tohru from behind.

Uo wanted to make out with Tohru but she wouldn't stop screaming in pleasure. However, Uo was also moaning like crazy as Tohru was holding onto her breasts, squeezing like crazy.

Tohru and Uo came very quickly this time as did Kyo and Kureno.

They all fell on their sides panting heavily; the guys still hard and inside of the girls.

Kyo lifted Tohru's leg and started fucking her sideways; Kureno followed suit and did the same to Uo.

"Kyo!" Tohru screamed as she came once again.

"Now what?" Kureno asked looking at his love.

Tohru was exhausted, but Uo was still raring to go.

"Kureno, you fuck Tohru; I'll take care of Carrots." Uo said pushing away from Kureno and pushing Kyo to his back; she then got on top of him and road him.

Kureno gently pushed Tohru to her back and gently pushed into her.

"I'll be gentle and go slow." Kureno said seeing that Tohru was out of energy.

"Ok…" Tohru said softly and then started moaning when Kureno entered her with his large cock.

"Mmmm…" Tohru moaned as she arched her body to Kureno.

Kureno smiled as he pushed in and out of Tohru at a steady pace.

"Oh yeah…take that boy." Uo said as she road Kyo like a horse.

"Kureno, I'm cumming." Tohru said softly.

"Go ahead and cum then." Kureno said speeding up just a little bit.

"Mmmmm!" Tohru moaned out arching her back while staring at Kyo and Uo; Kureno was also staring at Uo and Kyo.

Soon after Tohru came, so did Uo; the boys had yet to cum, but they so badly needed to; the girls were exhausted.

Kureno pulled out of Tohru and then pulled Uo off of Kyo before roughly entering her until they both came hard.

Kyo went over to Tohru and entered her; but instead of being rough, he was really gentle with her.

"Kyo!" "Kureno!" Tohru and Uo screamed at the same time as they both came one final time.

Kureno and Kyo grunted and groaned as they both came deep within the girls.

That was fine for Tohru; she was on birth control…Uo was not…

When they were done, Kyo and Kureno fell on top of the girls panting up a storm while Tohru held onto Kyo and Uo lay sprawled all over the place.

After a few minutes Kyo and Kureno pulled out and they all passed out for a few hours; they were all very exhausted.

"Well…that was entertaining." Jun said as he and his mystery friend watched what unfolded in front of them.

"Yeah, but you wish you could've seen the guys get in on, don't you?" The mystery friend asked looking at Jun.

"You're damn right I do…" Jun said annoyed.

Just then there was knocking on the door.

"Quick hide." Jun said right away before getting the door.

"Hatori, what are you doing here?" Jun asked out of breath.

"Just come to see if they were done in there…" Hatori said looking at Jun

"Yeah, they're done; you can go wipe their memories of what they said about me; they'll think it was someone else…but not know who." Jun said calmly.

"Yes sir." Hatori said leaving.

To Be Continued…


	25. Jun's Mystery Friend Revealed!

**Chapter 25: Jun's Mystery Friend Revealed!**

* * *

Hatori went the room where Tohru and the others were, erased their memories and redressed them; he then cleaned the room up and placed Uo and Kureno on one of the couches.

"What'd we miss here?" Shigure asked coming in with Ayame.

"An orgy I'm guessing." Hatori sighed as he placed Tohru and Kyo on the other couch.

"You weren't part of it?" Ayame asked looking at Hatori.

"No; it just these four." Hatori said as the three of them walked out of the room.

"So what were doing in there then?" Shigure asked curious.

"Jun asked me to erase their memories about the conversation they had or whatever." Hatori said annoyed.

"Hatori, are you alright?" Shigure asked worried.

"I'm just worried for Tohru; I feel like Jun is up to something, but I don't know what. I love having Tohru be ours and only ours…but all of this mind erasing stuff…it bothers me." Hatori said honestly.

"Well…" Shigure started only to be interrupted by Jun.

"Don't worry Hatori; it'll all be done and over with and explained during New Years. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you; but trust me; it'll all be worth it in the end. After that, if you don't want to, you'll never have to use your powers of mind altering ever again. Or if you do, it'll be on your terms." Jun explained calmly.

"Ok…" Hatori said suspicious of Jun.

"Oh, don't look at me like that; I'm doing this for you. I've been nothing but good to you all, have I not?" Jun asked looking directly at Hatori.

"No, you have." Hatori said looking at Jun.

"Good. Now go and do whatever makes you happy; you all deserve a rest. Oh. While I'm thinking about it; why don't you all take a family vacation together to one of the family's get away spots? You all deserve a nice vacation." Jun said with a smile.

"What about you?" Ayame asked looking at Jun.

"I don't really do the vacation thing." Jun said with a smile.

"Ok…" Hatori, Shigure and Ayame said at the same time looking from one another to Jun.

"Well, I'm going to go take a nap. Have a wonderful afternoon." Jun said with a smile before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Jun's mystery friend asked from the shadows.

"Hatori is having doubts…" Jun sighed.

"What's going to happen?" The mystery person asked concerned.

"Nothing; I set him straight for the most part. Once they go on vacation together, the next step will be completed.

"What is the next step?" The mystery person asked quite curious.

"Well, Akito, my dear friend, they will all dream about what it would be like to have taken Tohru's virginity; Tohru will of course have those same dreams." Jun said with a smile.

"How will that be?" Jun's mystery friend, now known as Akito asked confused.

"Simple…Tohru's dreams will be connected with all their dreams. When one of them dreams, she will also dream." Jun said calmly.

"Where will you be sending them; and for how long?" Akito asked looking at Jun.

"I'll probably send them to the beach house; I'll even invite Hiro and Kisa to make it seem innocent. As for how long; probably a week." Jun said with a smile.

"So how will this dream stuff work?" Akito asked with genuine curiosity.

"Looking at you getting interested. When will you tell them all that you're not a boy?" Jun asked looking at Akito.

"When you tell me how to remove this fake penis." Akito said annoyed.

"You can remove it any time you want; it's just a strap-on." Jun said with a smile.

"Seriously? I thought it was one of your spells." Akito said annoyed.

"Oh, it was for the longest time; I simply enchanted the strap-on when your mother asked me to once you were old enough. However, once you turned twenty-one the spell broke. I thought you knew." Jun said looking at Akito.

"No, I didn't know this." Akito said glaring at Jun.

"Oh well now you know." Jun said with a smile.

"I hate you…" Akito growled playfully.

"No you don't; you love me. Come here and I'll help you remove that thing." Jun said in a coy tone of voice.

"Sure…but tell me, how is this vacation going to work first." Akito said leaning into Jun.

"You mean is there an order?" Jun asked calmly.

"That's exactly what I mean. Just like before…" Akito said looking up at Jun.

"Well love…there's not a specific order it has to be done, but if I look into my crystal ball…it'll tell me that the order will be as such:"

1) Kyo

2) Yuki

3) Haru

4) Hatori

5) Shigure

6) Ayame

7) Kureno

8) Momiji

9) Ritsu

"Does that answer your question love?" Jun asked looking directly at Akito

"Yes, yes it does. Now, let's go get this thing off of me and go have some fun." Akito said taking Jun's hand.

"Yes, lets." Jun said with a smile as he led the way…


	26. Sorry

I would like to apologize for not updating recently or whatever. I've been struggling with my arthritis, depression, numbness in my thumbs & writers block...but as of late mainly the depression. Please bare with me as I try to get better. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry once again...

Sara1991


End file.
